Harry Potter's Great Confession
by Shadowpawn
Summary: Dumbledore tells Harry of his true inheritance. Voldemort grows more powerfull each day, how much will Harry give up to save the Wizarding world? How close should you let your friends get when, to defeat the Dark Lord, you have to fight like one. HDslas
1. Nightmares

Hello, I have edited this chapter in acknowledgment of my many mistakes and beg your forgiveness. Please enjoy and review. Thanks to my reviewers for pointing out my many mistakes. To Michelle, there are small changes in this chapter to make the whole 'question' issue flow. Again, acknowledging my mistakes.

Disclaimer: The amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. Only the plot of this story and all the horrid delusion is mine. Ye be warned. ( A special sorry to JK, you would be appalled)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmares

Harry Potter sat alone in his bedroom on number 4 privet drive, waiting. Waiting for the nightmares. He knew it was late, he also knew that if his uncle woke to find his light on, he would be in serious trouble. Reluctantly he stood from his chair and turned off the light. And still he waited. He had never before realized how very long it took Hedwig to deliver a letter to Ron's and return with a response. 

Harry had been home 4 weeks from school and had finally broken down after the continual silence from his relatives. He stormed to his room and wrote Ron a very short letter asking if someone would be coming to get him soon, discreetly of course, as he assumed Hedwig could still be intercepted. 

He had refrained from writing to his friends. He knew they would be hurt about the letters they had been sending him (the ones he didn't answer), but also knew that they were trying to give him space. Even though he couldn't put the words in writing he knew they were trying to understand and be supportive by not bothering him, he made a mental note thank them for that. 

'Waiting is the worst' he thought to himself. Although Harry now understood the importance of staying on privet drive during his summer holidays, it wasn't helping his sanity. The thoughts that went through his mind about that horrible night had changed gradually over the last few weeks but not enough to stop the nightmares. 

He continued to blame himself, of course, but he came to realize slowly that others had contributed his Godfathers death. He thought long and hard about all the things Dumbledore had told him over the years and the things the old man had kept from him. He spent hours alone, thinking about the role he was born to play in the Wizarding world, about the people he cared about most, and more about the people he was slowly beginning to hate. 

He found himself making mental list of the people he hated. 'The Dursleys?' 

'No,' Harry thought, 'I could never put them in the care about category, but I don't hate them. Hate is a very powerful word' he reminded himself. 

'Malfoy? Yes well, perhaps not as much as he hates me,' Harry thought, remembering the enraged cold stares coming from Slytherins eyes on their last encounter. 

Then Harry hit the tip of the iceberg 'Bellatrix? Absolutely. Wormtail? Can only think of one person I hate more than either of them,' But before Harry could let his mind think the assumed name of Tom Riddle, the magical energy had reached a dangerous level in his small room and the door flew open, the lamp he was staring at shattered and the window slammed shut and broke.   


'Here we go," Harry sighed as his uncle Vernon screamed his name. Harry heard footsteps approach his room and braced himself for the yelling he knew was coming.

  
Harry stood and waited with his eyes shut, willing himself not to speak to his uncle no matter what. In the few seconds it took for the footsteps to reach Harry's room, several things happened at once. 

  
pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, 

  
"You retched, bastard boy! How dare you wake the whole house! What the hell is..........."

  
Vernon's voice trailed off as a hand grabbed his wrist a tore him form the door way of Harry's room.

  
"YOU!" Vernon pointed a finger at the man still holding his arm.

  
" I " said Remus

  
"How dare you enter my home…." 

  
"You would be shocked at the things I DARE to do, Dursley, would you like a brief description?"

  
Harry opened his eyes to see Remus pushing his uncle Vernon into the hall, and his Aunt and Dudley whimpering in the corner of the hall. Harry took a few steps to see who else was there. He was not surprised to see Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and......

  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry spat out at his potions master.

  
"Manners, Potter." Snape replied smoothly.

"Harry, why don't you come down stairs for a minute?" asked Mr. Weasley.

  
Reluctantly, Harry pushed past everyone to the landing, and gave Snape a cold stare before going to the kitchen. 

  
Standing behind a kitchen chair for support, he asked Tonks, who descended the stairs after him, "When do I get to leave?"

  
"Almost immediately." Aurthur replied from the foyer, looking up the stairs.

  
"Remus, we are leaving now."

  
Remus came down the stairs and after giving Harry a huge grin, vanished through the front door. Aurthur walked to face Harry.

  
"Here Harry, take this." Arthur said trying to hand him a glass paperweight.

  
"We're leaving now? I haven't packed or anything, Hedwig's not here and...."

  
He trailed off as Mr. Weasley cut in "There is no time Harry, we have no idea who else heard all that racket and…"

  
Harry cut in "You heard the glass break? How many people have been monitoring my every move?" He asked angrily.

  
Mr. Weasley looked a little apprehensive, but when he spoke, it was with all the fatherly love and strength he could muster into his voice.

"Harry, you don't really think were just going to stop protecting you, do you? We're not here to apologize for our actions; we're here to escort you out of here as soon as possible." Arthur added in a lighter tone, " Do you have your wand on you?"

  
"Yes" Harry said, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for yelling at Mr. Weasley.

  
"Good." 

  
"Is that a Portkey?"

  
"It is now." Kingsley replied after taking the paperweight from Mr. Weasley and muttering 'Portus', he handed it to Harry.

  
Harry looked at it for a moment. "Where am I going?"

  
Kingsley raised his eyes at Harry for a moment. Then, Harry realizing what that look meant, said "No, no I don't think I can." Harry started to feel weak at his knees. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, turning slightly Harry saw that Remus had returned to the kitchen.

  
Remus nodded to the others, " I think the way is clear out there, I'll accompany him."

  
"Me too," Tonks cut in "Don't worry Harry I'll come over and get all your things tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I remember all that needs to be packed."

  
"Thanks," Harry muttered. He didn't want to return to that house, too many memories, too many people, it's just too much.

  
Turning to Remus he said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" wanting desperately for him to say no.

  
Remus turned his head to look Harry in the eye. Harry noticed he had the look of some one who couldn't sleep for nightmares too.

  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's the safest place we have now and…"

  
"Hurry guys, it's time to go." Kingsley pushed the paperweight into Remus' hand.

  
Harry placed a finger on the portkey after Tonks did and shortly felt a jerk behind his navel. Harry closed his eyes and thought 'At least I'm not frozen to my broom this time.' Then he felt his feet hit the ground.

  
They landed in front of where number 12 Grimmuald place was rapidly squeezing itself between the neighboring houses. Walking cautiously across the street to the front door, Harry was conscious of all of the blackness in his heart where Sirius used to be threatening to drown his vision as he stepped through the threshold.

  
The house was fairly noisy when he entered and Harry wondered how many people were in the kitchen down stairs. Before he could really give it too much thought he saw Ron and Ginny in their pajamas grinning at him from the stairs.

  
"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Ron asked, slightly apprehensive about Harry's response.

  
"Hi Harry how are you?" Ginny said with a cheerful smile that Harry had a hard time ignoring.

  
"Hey guys, uh, what's going on in there?"

Ron looked a little relieved at Harry and answered him quickly, "We don't really know, they just started yelling about thirty minutes ago."

"Mum said we're not to eavesdrop, but to escort you upstairs." Ginny said with a wink then slipped him an extendable ear behind her back as the rest of Harry's guard went down to the kitchen.

  
Harry briefly thought about his last encounter with the extendable ears in St Mungos, out side Mr. Weasley's hospital door.

  
Ginny, misreading the look on Harry's face, quickly whispered "It's ok, they were in such a rush, Mum forgot to charm the door."

  
Harry nodded and joined Ron on the landing out of sight form the door. He put the extendable ear to his own ear as it snaked under the kitchen door. Again Harry had the feeling he was in the kitchen standing next to Snape as he talked.

  
"I do not think the Dark Lord had anything to do with the incident at the Dursleys' tonight, but….."

  
"Dumbledore is going to be upset; he wanted Harry to stay a week or so more." The voice of Molly Weasley sounded as Kingsley responded. 

  
"We couldn't leave him there after all that shouting, just because Voldermort can't get in doesn't mean that he hasn't sent his Deatheaters to kill the kid as soon as he leaves the house. Severus?"

  
"Dumbledore knows this already, yet he wanted Potter to stay longer and…"

  
"It is all right, Severus." 

Several people gasped at the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry sudden appearance from the fireplace.

  
"Headmaster, we didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

  
"Where is Harry, has he been upstairs yet?"

  
"I'm here." Harry had had enough of the order members talking about him as if he were a child. Despite the warning looks from Ron and Ginny as he walked down to the kitchen door, (strangely enough it clicked open for him) Harry walked in to find Professor Dumbledore staring straight at him.

  
As the grown ups gasped again, clearly upset he was able to stride through the door, Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.

"Harry I would like to speak to you in private, if that's all right with you?"

  
"All right." Harry said.

  
"Could you all please wait for me in the drawing room? We will have a meeting to straighten things out after I have spoken with Harry."

  
After everyone left, Mrs. Weasley giving Harry a big hug on her way out, Harry was the first to speak.

  
"How do I do it? How do I kill him?"

  
It was the one question that had been on his mind all holiday long. The only thought that kept him sane. Harry knew that it would not be the easiest thing he would ever do, but a few weeks ago he made a promise to himself to die trying.

  
Dumbledore was taken back only for a moment at this question. Then realizing Harry had finally accepted his fait, sat in the chair nearest the fireplace and motioned for Harry to sit beside him.  
Harry sat and stared at the aging headmaster for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.

  
"First Harry, I must tell you that I am glad you decided to come here, I didn't think you were ready to face this house yet."

  
"I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't want to come, but I didn't want to stay there either…." 

Harry trailed off trying to keep his voice from shaking with the emotions that were desperate to escape.

  
They sat in silence for a moment; Harry was still fighting back tears when Dumbledore spoke. 

"Harry, I do not wish to keep you in the dark about all that has happened and all that I have surmised over these years any longer. I have many things to tell you and after I have given you the first part, I must ask that you meet with Remus before you go to bed. 

I'll just start from the beginning of this summer. Feel free to ask me any questions along the way, some things are hard for me to explain to people other than myself."

He smiled briefly before speaking again. Harry sat in the chair across from the old man. Still not sure he wanted to hear any of this. He looked into Albus' eyes with no intention of interrupting the headmaster until he was finished. Slowly, Dumbledore started, 

  
"I think it is necessary to inform you about the Order first. While you can not join until you are seventeen, I will not keep any vital information from you. I will be back in three days to speak to you, feel free to ask all you wish to know and I will tell anything I can. I must ask that you keep all information to yourself though, so as not to endanger the order's secrecy. 

However, there are some things you should know as soon as possible. First, I tell you this information with Severus' full consent so that you may find a way to co-exist peacefully. Severus joined our side after three months of service to Voldermort. 17 years ago Voldermort punished Severus and another Deatheater, for information Tom received that was wrong. He killed the other man because he had nothing to offer Voldermort. Instead of killing Severus, knowing how useful he could be, given his position, he murdered Severus' wife and five month old daughter in front of his very eyes." 

  
Harry gasped involuntarily at this information, but Albus pressed on.

  
"Since then, Severus has put his life in danger everyday to protect the people of the Wizarding world from the pain he endured. That is all Severus wants you to know, I trust that you will respect his wishes and keep that information to yourself. Next, I must tell you of another rival of yours who has joined our side. 

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were tortured shortly after school ended. Lucius, and several other Deatheaters, escaped Azkaban around that time. Voldermort was still very angry about the Ministry incident and asked Lucius to bring Draco to an initiation meeting. Apparently, Narcissa went also. 

Voldermort tortured the Malfoy's in front of Draco. Severus can only guess Tom thought this would make Draco be as faithful a servant as Severus is. Perhaps showing Draco his power, who knows..... " Dumbledore sighed and trailed off.

Harry saw the sickening look he felt linger on the headmasters face, but he waited for the rest.

  
"Harry I do not expect you to befriend Draco. I dare say, I have learned my lesson about such things, but I think I can count on you for a certain amount of understanding, and give him the peace he needs to sort through all this. His parents are in much the same state as Neville's. They are in St Mungo's, in the same ward as the Longbottom's. I know this is a lot to take in Harry, but I would like to ask you to let Ron in on this a little, just so Molly doesn't have to put up permanent shields on all the doors."

  
At this Harry cut in. "Wait a minute, we won't see Malfoy until September, why would Mrs Weasley…"

  
"Harry, Mr. Malfoy is here and he will be staying with the Weasleys until he is seventeen. They offered when Arthur was informed of the situation and Draco accepted. Although I think the other Weasley children are still very cautious about the arrangement."

  
Harry was stunned, and he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

  
After a lengthy silence Dumbledore pressed on.

"As to your question earlier, I've had long years to think on the subject of how to rid us of Tom. I can't say I have more than one idea. Harry, I believe you are the only hope for our world. I believe you will defeat Tom with the only weapon he has ever feared." 

  
At Harry's questioning look, the old man said simply "Love, Harry, love. It is the only thing Tom could never understand. How you are to do this I have not yet figured out. I believe that part is in your hands, but I will help you in this task in whatever way I can."

  
Harry sat for a long time trying to let all this information sink in. He looked up and saw his headmaster watching him carefully.

  
"Harry I know you don't want to be here and the thought of Sirius still causes you great grief, but try to remember, Remus is going through the same thing you are. He will be staying here for a while, take my advice; he's a very good friend to have. I'll leave you now, but I will return in a few days to talk to you about this further."

  
Albus turned to leave, "Remus will be in in a moment, Harry, Goodnight." With that, he disappeared into the dark hall.

  
After a few minutes Remus entered the kitchen. He knew what Dumbledore must have told Harry and he expected to walk into the room to a child like Harry pacing, waiting to hound him with questions. What he had not expected to see was an almost grown man sitting in a chair, crying. 

  
Harry had fought so hard to keep the tears back, but found that they were stronger than he was in this house. He didn't hear Remus come in and he hardly notice who put a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned his head and buried his face in the robes of his father and godfathers best friend. They sat in the floor for an hour waiting for the tears to stop. After they both composed themselves Remus pulled a letter out of his pocket.

  
Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of Sirius' handwriting. He couldn't open the letter. His heart caught in his throat and the barely stemmed flow of tears threatened to engulf him again. He looked to Remus for support.

  
Remus opened the letter for Harry and started to read:

  
"Dear Harry,

  
If your reading this then I am gone, and I am sorry, No matter what happens Harry do not blame yourself, if I died fighting then I died a happy man. I wish I could have gotten to know you better and watched more of your Quidditch games. You really are the best seeker I've ever seen, you'd give you father quite a challenge. 

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during your childhood, but I am glad to know you as the fine man you have become. James and Lilly would be proud of you, don't ever forget that. Know that I am proud of you. Hopefully Remus is still with you, I'm sure he is, he always was the levelheaded one. Lean on your friends Harry, they can help you more than you will ever know. 

I don't know how much you know about women Harry, but I'm kind of glad I'm not there to have to have that conversation with you. I was never good with them myself, not that I was ever that interested, but don't worry, I've made Remus promise to have the talk with you! Ha!"

  
"Oh my god, he can't be serious?" Harry asked Remus with raised eyebrows.

  
"Well honestly, I won't be much help either, but he did make me promise. Only Sirius, he still knows how to be malicious, even after death."

  
They laughed at this for a moment. Then, feeling a little lighter Harry started reading the letter.

  
"Seriously Harry, Remus will be there for you now, he has agreed to take on the Godfather duties if you'll have him. I'm leaving all of my possessions and family assets to you. Remus knows what they are and he will make most of the financial decisions for you until your ready to handle it all. 

Please let the Order use the Black House, it's really the best use for it. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon Harry, know that I love you as if you were my own son and that I will always be with you. Take a chance on love and enjoy your last years at Hogwarts, live for me Harry, live for you.

  
Always,  
Sirius

Harry went to his room that night with so much to think about he thought his mind might burst. Instead he fell fully clothed on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
Harry woke two hours later to the sounds of someone else having nightmares. He slowly got out of bed and pulled off his shoes so he wouldn't wake anything up. Out in the hall he heard the sounds coming from the room above his, where the twins used to sleep. He crept up the stairs and heard the sounds again. Harry opened the door to the room to see Draco Malfoy thrashing around in his bed. Harry stopped at the sight half way through the door.

'I could go back to bed now and pretend I never heard anything' Harry thought to himself. 

Turning to go, the light caught Draco's face and Harry saw his enemy was crying in his sleep. Cautiously, Harry sat on the bed next to Draco for a while, thinking. 

He thought of all the sorrow he has gone through in the last 15 years, and couldn't imagine going through all that in four short weeks. Thinking back on Dumbledore's words, Harry did something he never in his life would have imagined himself doing. He stood and knelt by Dracos side, placed a hand on his shoulder and thought of all the happy memories he had ever had. 

Draco's tension eased away and he stopped crying. Harry could feel his nightmare stop and he felt Draco fall into a dreamless sleep. Harry noticed that Draco stopped moving and thought curiously about the difference he made in his enemy's sleep with his own happy memories. Then he thought for a long time about how awful the rest of his holiday could be. Sighing, he fell into an easy sleep right where he sat.

  
"Potter? What the hell are you doing in here?"

  
Harry woke with a start, then remembering where he was and why he was in Draco's room, he said "What, oh, uh sorry, got in late, didn't realize the room assignments changed." 

Getting to his feet Harry hurried out of the room to go to his and Ron's room, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Malfoy in his wake.

Draco sat in his room for half an hour before he got up to get dressed. 'That will give everyone enough time to disappear after breakfast so they don't have to be around me.' He thought to himself. 

~~~~Flash back~~~~

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on eating all the meals together. Draco was not used to this. At his manor he always ate by himself while the servants stood quietly in the corner and waited to be called. This place was definitely not home, although, Draco didn't mind his new arrangements. He did miss being with people sometimes and other times he wanted to be alone. 

He had tried desperately to stay in his room at Grimmuald place and not come into contact with anyone but he found out very quickly that that sort of behavior was not tolerated well in this house. Besides the meals, Mrs. Weasley insisted on chores. Draco didn't mind the chores much, he almost enjoyed them, although he was not very good at showing it. He had hardly spoken a word in the weeks he had been here. He thought it would make things easier for everyone involved, especially Ron. 

At first the thought of spending the next year of holidays with the Weasleys almost made him ill. Father had always maintained the image that the Weasley's were filth. Draco realized quickly that this was not true. He started to wonder why such a family would offer to take him in. Other families had offered, of course, but they were all Voldermort supporters so that was out of the question. But it was the Weasley's invitation that intrigued him the most. 

He wondered what he could have done to make them think of inviting him into their home, especially after how he had spoken and thought of them for so long. Mrs. Weasley seemed as though none of it had ever bothered her, like she had never heard the foul things he called her in his years at school. He assumed none of the Weasley children ever repeated such things in front of their mother. 

He had never had as much respect for his own mother as he did for Mrs. Weasley. She took him in without blinking, treated him as if he was her favorite nephew, and always looked at him with a reassuring wholehearted smile. She was almost too much sometimes. The others had taken longer to come around. 

Mr. Weasley wasn't around much, and it took him until the third dinner to make eye contact with Draco. That night Arthur apologized to Draco, (something an adult had never done to him before) for treating him like his enemy's son instead of the person Draco was. He made his apology in front of all of his children (minus Charlie and Bill ) and other Order members. Draco noticed when he was finished, Ron actually looked him in the eye and Ginny smiled at him. 

Draco sat in his room that night and thought himself a very lucky person. The twins stopped by on occasion over the next few weeks, a little wary but altogether friendly towards him. Ginny made polite conversation and did some of her chores with him. But it was Ron that really shocked Draco. 

The first week of Draco's presence seemed to bring out the beast in Ron. He made no attempt to be nice to Draco, even calling him a few names that earned him quite a yelling from his mother, and was constantly glancing at Draco waiting for him to say something horrible about the Weasleys. Draco kept quite. Not to make Ron mad, although it did, but because he had no idea how to tell Ron how much he appreciated his family. 

After that memorable night at dinner with Mr. Weasley, Ron seemed to finally look at Draco as something more than evil scum. To Draco's surprise, the next few days passed well with Ron. They were able to be in the same room with each other with out Ron storming off and even managed to play a few games of chess. Until Draco won a game. 

They had not played a game since then and Draco did not want to push the matter. He was just happy Ron wasn't trying to provoke him anymore. School was going to be difficult in September when the Slytherins found out where he spent his holiday, but Draco was more worried about the weeks before school. 

He knew Potter would be coming soon. He didn't know when but he certainly wasn't ready to face him. Then it happened. That Saturday night, Draco had finally convinced Ron to have a go at chess when they heard the shouts. People came running through the drawing room and then out again to apparate from the front yard.

  
" Mum, what's going on? Is it Harry?" Ron yelled through the kitchen. 

  
"Wait in your rooms, all of you, now!" Molly said frantically.

  
Draco went to his room leaving Ron and Ginny arguing with their mother. Draco had no desire to wait for Potter. He was not looking forward to the confrontation that was bound to happen when Harry Potter found out that Draco Malfoy was living with the Weasleys in his dead Godfathers home. The thought made Draco cringe. 

He thought about the night he found out Bellatrix Lestrange killed the cousin he never knew. Although they were related, Draco only knew the man named Sirius black betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, killed Peter Pettigrew and landing himself in Azkaban. It was strange that he was now living in the most 'Noble house of Black' with the Dark Lords opposing forces. 

That's all he could think about these days. Voldermort. Draco had never really liked his father, he felt no love for him but he was raised to respect him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even respect the man anymore. 

He started to hate the man he had called Father, only because he was responsible for torturing other innocent families, like what happened to his mother. He really did love his mother. She was not the best mother a child could wish for, but she had always made an effort to bond with her son. 

He hated his father more than he hated Voldermort. If his father hadn't joined the Dark Lord and tried to force Draco to become a Deatheater, Draco might still have his mother. He tried not to think about the memories of that night. He knew they would only cause nightmares and he didn't want the curious stares from the others at breakfast in the morning. Morning. 'Oh god, Potter will be here in the morning, life will always be miserable. Well, at least we might have something in common now, perhaps he won't hex me straight away.' 

  
Draco had a horrible nightmare that night, well the same horrible nightmare he had been having for weeks. He stood in paralyzed with fear watching his parents being tortured into insanity. He watched as the Dark Lord explained that Draco could live to be more powerful than Lucius could ever be. Voldermort said he could offer Draco an amazing opportunity, the chance of a lifetime, to be in the Dark Lords inner circle. 

Draco could not breathe. He was sure his mother was dead. No, worse than dead. He started reliving all the horrible thoughts in his nightmare until he felt a hand reach out to him from somewhere. 

Suddenly he was flooded with amazingly happy memories, memories he did not remember seeing before, and felt as if he would never be sad again. When the nightmares disappeared, he fell into a dreamless sleep and his mind was able to rest for the first time in a month. 

~~~~End flash back~~~~

  
Draco woke to a sight he never imagined he would see. Harry Potter was lying in the bed beside Draco's. He was sleeping like he fell asleep sitting up facing Draco. He almost looked peaceful. He put out a hand to wake him after hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs, then thought better of it.

'If I touch him he'll probably fly out of bed and start hexing as soon as he sees my blonde hair.' After that thought, it struck Draco that Dumbledore probably told Potter about what had happened to the Malfoys. He didn't know how to react. He decided to wake Potter with the only greeting the 'Old Malfoy' would have used.

  
"Potter? What the hell are you doing in here?"

  
Harry jumped as Draco winced slightly in anticipation of an attack. Instead, Potter seemed embarrassed and confused.

"What, oh, uh sorry, got in late, didn't realize the room assignments changed."

  
Draco watched quizzically as Harry left the room. 'How could he have come to the wrong room? What was he doing up here and why did he seem embarrassed. Most importantly, why did he not try to kill me on sight?' Draco thought about this as he sat in bed giving the others time to eat.

Harry quickly went down to the next flight of stairs. Upon entering his and Ron's room, he saw Ron jump at the sound of the door opening. Ron saw the look on Harry's face and thought, 'Ah hell here we go' as he braced himself for Harry yells. When Harry didn't say anything Ron spoke up.

  
"Harry I swear I wanted to tell you but..." 

  
"Let me guess, Dumbledore told you not to?"

  
"No, uh, not really, I mean I couldn't really put it on paper, but I didn't know how to tell you that our worst enemy has been invited to live with my family. I was kind of afraid you wouldn't come back if you knew before hand and......"

  
Harry put up his hand to silence Ron.

"First" Harry sighed, "I'm not really mad about you not telling me, its probably better that you didn't. And second I don't know if I can really call Malfoy my worst enemy any more, I mean, there are people I hate more and I think he's been through too much to treat him like we used to."

  
Ron was speechless at the wisdom that came out of Harry, he had expected a yelling match like the year before. 

  
After a few moments silence Harry asked Ron, "Uh, is Hermione coming this summer? I haven't really kept in touch and......" Harry trailed off at the look on Ron's face.

  
Ron's ears went red and he looked down in answering " Uh, yeah, she should be here tomorrow around noon."

  
Harry raised his eyebrows when Ron looked up, Ron's face was now blushing profusely.

  
"Uh, Ron, is there something you want to tell me?"

  
"Well, Harry, its just, uh well, uh...." Ron sighed heavily and then sped through his next question. "Harry, do you like Hermione more than just a friend?"

  
Harry, trying to hide his grin, responded, "Uh, Ron do you by chance have a crush on Hermione?"

  
At this point Ron was practically a radish. "Well, she wrote me this letter and said how stupid I am for not figuring out that I like her and that if I didn't come to terms with it before she got here she would never speak to me again."

  
Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He bust out laughing and fell on to the bed, rolling.

  
Draco passed their room on his way down stairs and thought ' Well, I guess Potter isn't going to be civil after all.' Thinking Harry was having a good laugh at Draco's family's expense, he went to breakfast with the hatred for Potter he had always felt suddenly well intact.

  
Ron laughed slightly before Harry finally stopped long enough to speak.

"So she basically forced you into this? Oh that's brilliant, only Hermione..."

  
"You still haven't answered my question," Ron said rather abruptly, getting irritated at Harry's laughing.

  
Harry wiped the grin off his face quickly seeing the Weasley warning signs and said "Look Ron, I don't have any feelings for Hermione other than brotherly love, and I think Hermione was right to tell you that because you're obviously too thick headed to realize she's loved you more than a brotherly way for almost two years."

  
Ron, looking like someone whacked him upside the head and didn't speak for several moments. Then suddenly he burst out laughing. 

  
"Yeah, Harry, you're probably right, I don't think I ever would have acknowledged any of it until she wrote that." 

  
They sat and laughed for a while, talking about how strange it will be if, and when, Ron asks Hermione to be his girlfriend.

  
Then Ron said suddenly, "You know Harry, Ginny's kind of growing up and.." Suddenly Ron was hit full in the face with a pillow.

  
"Look Ronnikins, I appreciate it, but I don't think you helping me with my love life is a very good decision, thanks."

  
Ron laughed and shook his head "You're probably right, I think I have enough on my hands already."

  
Then they heard Mrs. Weasley's angry voice from the hall downstairs.

  
"Boys you will be eating cold food now if you get any at all!"

  
The boys recognized the threat and hurried down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed it so far! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me with the read and review thing. I'll try to update at least once a week. Can't do it any sooner, my husband already thinks I'm insane!


	2. Placing Feelings

Ok, I edited this chapter too, hope it flows better now. By the way, I think I deserve an enormous amount of reviews for my dedication to making my existing reviewers happy, hint hint! Enjoy!

Placing feelings

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen at number 12 Grimuald place, both very excited about the arrival of their best friend. They took a seat across from Ginny and start to load their plates. Harry noticed Malfoy in the corner by the fireplace staring at his food as if he would like nothing more than it to spontaneously combust. 

Harry watched the blonde boy that he hated for so many years and wondered whose face he was picturing on that plate. Harry was glad looks couldn't kill because whom ever Draco was thinking about would certainly be dead by now. 

After breakfast Tonks showed up with all of Harry's things packed roughly into his trunk. Harry, noticing that today her hair was the perfect shade of green with neon blue highlights, asked if she had any trouble finding all his things.

"No, no I just threw everything in the trunk that wasn't bolted down. They're fairly irritable people though aren't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think your aunt was very pleased with my clothes or something, seemed to offend her in some way." 

"Yeah, the green might have been a little much for her to handle in the morning." Harry said ginning widely.

Tonks looked up and said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." And with a squint of her eyes her hair was suddenly her normal short bubblegum pink. "That's better huh?"

"Yeah completely natural" laughed Harry as he pulled his trunk up the stairs. 

"Well see you at dinner Harry!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, uh, Hogwarts actually, see you later." Tonks said hurriedly while opening the front door as her face turned the shade of her hair.

Harry stopped on the second landing but before he could press for more details, Tonks had disapparated from the front stoop. She was acting very odd; he made a mental note to ask her about it at dinner.

Harry reached his and Ron's bedroom and saw Ron looked a little peeved. 

"Hey, I just noticed, that portrait of Sirius' Mum is gone what happened to it?"

"Oh, uh I think Mum said Kreatcher took it when he left."

"Where did he go?" Harry asked trying to keep the hatred out of his voice as he remembered the lie Kreatcher told that made the ministry incident possible. 

"No idea, just up and left when he heard about Sirius leaving the house to you and that the Order would still be using it."

"Oh, well he isn't bound to anyone now. It's a little scary that he's free though, but I guess he still can't tell anything that went on here huh?"

"No not with out basically killing himself. Hey did you notice how angry Malfoy was at breakfast? I asked him if he wanted to play chess while you were unpacking and he just ignored me, like I wasn't even there."

"Yeah, I noticed. I wonder what got him all upset. Oh wait I know, because I'm here." 

"I don't know Harry, we were actually getting along. I mean, he knew you were coming, I don't know what's the matter with him."

"He probably just needs time to adjust to his mortal enemy living under the same roof ."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Uh, Harry, do you think I should ask her?" Ron seemed very preoccupied throughout the entire conversation until his last question. He turned to Harry with a look on his face that could only be nervous anticipation.

"Ask who what?" Harry said. He knew very well what Ron was asking and who, but he did enjoy annoying Ron from time to time, especially now that he was the one in the hot spot.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, besides if I say her name I might be sick"

"Ron I think you need to sit down. No, not on my bed, stay by your own." Ron glared at Harry's grin, but sat on his own bed anyway.

"What are you worried about?"

"Everything," Ron said sighing "I mean this could ruin our friendship, not just mine and hers but all three ours. You remember what it was like fourth year, if it wasn't for Hermione I don't know if we would be friends now and what if I really do something stupid? Like break her heart or something? I don't know about loosing her as a girlfriend but I do know I can't live without her as a friend."

Harry sat on his bed, shocked at the emotion his red haired friend was showing for the threesome's friendship. He waited for Ron to finish before he said, "Ron first of all, you don't have to worry about my friendship with Hermione if you piss her of, she'll still be friends with me." 

Ron snorted and threw a pillow at Harry saying, "You know what I mean you git."

"I know what you mean Ron, but just because she's your best friend doesn't mean she can't be an amazing girlfriend. And besides she knows what to expect of you, she a very smart witch and I'm sure she already has some kind of idea what to expect as far as you doing something stupid. She's probably even got a snogging schedule all planned out so you can't screw up…."

Before Harry could even finish Ron had bounded over his bed and started beating Harry with all the pillows he could reach.

"I'm just……………aaahh……….I'm just kidding Ron…………….get off!"

"Take it back!"

"Ok, ok, ok!"

After the two caught their breath Ron said "Ok then, we just need to figure out how I'm going to ask her."

"We? What do you mean we?"

"C'mon Harry! I can't figure this out all by myself!"

"Oh yes you can, you know why? Because I'm not helping you. And you can't ask Ginny either, Hermione will never forgive you if you go to her girlfriend for romance help. I think you need to figure this one out on your own" Harry said as he left the room and closed the door, just dodging the pillow that flew after him.

Harry descended the stairs to the foyer and heard the distinct sound of someone's angry fist making contact with the drawing room table. Opening the door slightly he saw the outline of Malfoy standing over the table leaning on his fists.

"Had a good go at my parents didn't you Potter?" The blonde said as he heard the door open.

"What?" Harry said, confused at the confrontation.

"I heard you this morning laughing. I thought you'd at least have the decency to leave my family out of it"

At first Harry was shocked to hear the anger in the blonde's voice. 'What is he talking about?' 

But then as Draco continued speaking, the shock grew to anger and Harry had no intention of letting Draco's words go unnoticed. No matter how much Malfoy had been through, he couldn't have forgotten all the horrible comments he'd made about Harry's family, or lack there of, for the last five years.

Harry took a deep breath to control his anger as he said. "Look Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't spoken a word about your family to any one in this house. You really are a hypocrite you know that?" Harry paused to calm down a little before continuing. 

After all the hell you've put me through because of my family and friends, you're going to stand there and take offense to me insulting your family? I don't know your mother and I'm sorry that she's in the state she's in. But if you are expecting sympathy from me about your father you better think again."

"What did you say about my Father?" Draco asked softly. 

Harry could not place the emotion in his voice, pure hatred or plain confusion?

Harry looked away from Malfoy's backside, as the blonde turned his head to stare at Harry. 

"Your father made some bad choices in serving Voldermort…" Draco cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name but Harry didn't pause " But the biggest mistake he made was trying to kill me and my friends. I don't hold a grudge now, and I do not think he got what he deserved, but your father, years from now if he ever wakes up, will be thankful for that coma."

Harry turned from the wall to stare directly into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What exactly is that supposed to be, a threat?" 

"No Draco, this is a promise, I will destroy Voldermort and anyone and everyone that stands in my way."

Draco took a step back from the raven haired boy with emerald green eyes ablaze only because when Harry spoke, the light around him made it impossible for Draco to see.

Harry left the drawing room quickly, feeling like he ran a marathon, and thought to himself 'How are you going to defeat him if you can't even talk about him anymore without exhausting yourself?'

Draco stared after the Golden boy for a while before he could make a coherent thought 'What the hell was that?' He finally managed to think.

Harry made a mental note to get Ron's and Hermione's thoughts on the questions he should ask Dumbledore, feeling as though the old man had already answered most of his questions. 'Basically it's all up to me.' Harry sighed.

The remainder of the day passed quickly enough, Ginny spent the afternoon watching Harry loose spectacularly to Ron. 

Harry stopped the torture after three games but that still left an hour before dinner so Ginny offered to take his place. Harry took this time to try and take a nap. He lay on his bed for 20 minutes and was on the brink of sleep when a loud 'thunk' from upstairs that made him jump.

Harry cursed out loud and slowly got out of bed. Out in the hall he heard the same noise again, he looked up the next flight of stairs and saw that Draco's door was slightly open. Harry stood for a moment and was about to go back to his room when he heard the noise again. 

'It definitely came from Malfoy's room.' Harry grumbled to himself, he didn't want another confrontation with the blonde boy but was still curious about the noise. 

Harry poked his head through the opening and saw Malfoy sitting on the floor, back against the wall, elbows resting on his knees and banging his head against the wall. Harry was concerned at the amount of force that the other boy was putting on to his head and felt he should announce his presence so that Malfoy didn't wind up in St Mungo's with his parents. 

He put his foot roughly through the door and waited, nothing. He took a few loud steps toward Draco and stopped two feet from the pale boy, nothing. Knowing he might regret it, but that he needed to intervene, Harry cleared his throat loudly but did not get the reaction he was expecting. 

Instead of jumping, yelling or hexing, the Malfoy heir looked up with a curious smirk and asked "Were you expecting me to jump Harry?"

Instead it was Harry who jumped slightly, 'He called me Harry. He said my name and didn't sneer?' 

Draco saw the confusion in Harry's face and said "Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill myself."

"You sure about that? Any harder you might have brain damage."

Draco smiled slightly and said "I'm sure, just trying to not fall asleep."

"You keep that up and you'll knock your self out."

"That might mot be so bad either, no dreams that way."

"No, you still have dreams, there just a little more real."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, I've tried it all." Harry smiled slightly before turning to go downstairs.

Heading to the kitchen, Harry heard a muffled cry and sprinted to the source. He threw open the door and yelled at the redheads, "What? What happened, what's wrong?" 

Ginny looked stunned at Harry's grand entrance but Ron was fit to be tied. 

  
"She cheated!" The older boy yelled pointing at his younger sister.

  
"Ron I did not cheat, just because you lost does not mean I cheated."

  
"You had to of , there's no way you beat me without cheating."

  
"Uh, Ron, you've lost to me before and even to Hermione."

  
"No, Harry she cheated. She's never beaten me in her life, I taught her this game!"

  
"Ron I did not cheat and I'm not four years old any longer. Believe it or not, I learned how to think on my own and you are not the only brother that ever taught me to play chess." At this statement Ginny had suddenly become her mother's daughter, complete with the shrill voice and hands placed on her hips. 

  
"You took lessons from the twins? But chess was our thing!" Ron said incredulously, obviously hurt that she went to Fred and George to learn the fine arts of mental manipulation.

  
"Well, you can't have expected me to learn nothing from them." Ginny said with a smirk. Harry thought she must have been spending too much time with Malfoy to have perfected that look. He had watched most of the argument with amusement but soon cut in.

"Hey guys I think we'd better get to dinner." 

Harry went to dinner silently chuckling about Ginny looking so much like Mrs. Weasley.

Dinner was rather uneventful that night, Rhemus had gone out and Mr. Weasley was working late. It was a fairly quiet dinner except for the angry snorts Ron kept making in Ginny's direction. 

After dinner was over, the three teenagers went upstairs to the library before bed, Draco stayed to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Harry thought about tomorrow when Hermione would be there. He sat and thought a long time about whether it was a good idea for her, or anyone he cared about for that matter, to be with him. 

He convinced himself that they were perfectly safe in this house but still felt uneasy, it seemed that everyone he is close to might wind up like Sirius before the end. 

Harry started to think about leaving as he tried once before but where would he go? Who would he have then? No friends to help him, to keep him sane and somewhat happy. Though he knew he was putting them in danger, he couldn't help feeling that he would need them more than ever before this was over and decided to add those thoughts to the list of topics for the conversation with Dumbledore. 

He started to go over the questions he most wanted answered but was brought back to the present by Ginny waving a hand in front of his face.

"Harry? Are you still here?"

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Yes well if you think any harder you might slip into a coma." Ginny laughed and then said "Goodnight, see you tomorrow" then she winked at Harry before disappearing into the hall. 

He stared confused and smiled slightly wondering what that was about before Ron caught his attention.

"I just thought of something, what about Krum?"

"Huh?" Harry said shaking his head of the confusion that Ginny had caused. "What do you mean 'what about Krum?'" 

"Well they were still pen pals or whatever last year, what if he still likes her? I don't know if I could really compete with an international Quitdditch player."

"Yes well, I'm sure he's graduated by now and concentrating on other aspects of life besides a girl he dated almost three years ago."

"Yeah you're right, still………." Ron trailed off looking depressed.

"Look Ron, she chose you, she wrote to you to make you admit you feelings for her because she already knows what they are. Hell, I've known you liked her since the Yule ball, surely that's enough for you to have some confidence in this and admit it to yourself."

Ron just nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, well goodnight Harry."

"Oh, I'm coming too" Harry said as he put down the book he never opened.

The next morning was full of the sound of Mrs. Weasley getting ready for company. Harry woke up to her at the foot of his and Ron's bed shouting "Up boys, up now, you can't sleep all day, you'll miss breakfast." She exited the room with the boys combined dirty laundry and went up stairs to gather Draco's.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked for his glasses and started to find the clock when he noticed Ron's face.

"Are you sick?"

"I think I could be, I feel like I swallowed a bucket of worms." Ron said as he rubbed his stomach.

Harry chuckled remembering the same feeling when he was with Cho years before. "You'll live come on I'm starving."

They went to breakfast in their pajamas and hurried to get cleaned up before noon. Draco hadn't joined them at breakfast and Harry was just wondering where he had gotten off to when he heard the doorbell sound. 

He turned to Ron and winked before he led his friend down the stairs, thinking 'This day is going to be very interesting at the least'. Little did he know. 

He had just rounded the corner of the banister when a woman with long curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and an amazing smile threw herself into his arms.

"Harry I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione said as she let go of the hug. I think you've grown a foot over the holiday she said. It was true, for some strange reason he had grown several inches and was now a hair taller than Ron. 

"You look great Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" Hermione's hair was longer and fell into soft curls around her shoulders. 

"Oh, my mum took me to a salon, do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really nice." She turned from Harry smiling, gave Ginny a hug and was pulled into a tight embrace from Mrs. Weasley before she noticed Ron standing in the shadows. Everyone was watching the two look at each other as if they had never seen the other before. 

Ron's ears were radishes and he stood with his mouth open slightly but couldn't find the words to express the thoughts that Harry could read in his eyes. Ron loved her, he loved her face, her smile, the warmth in her eyes. He was temporarily lost in the emotion that flooded every part of his body and mind. 

Hermione stood still for a moment and frowned at him before speaking, clearly misreading the look on the redhead's face. 

"Ron I'm so sorry for the letter, I don't know what made me write such a thing, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship so, s-so can we just forget what I said and pretend it didn't happen?" She asked in a scared voice that told Harry she had no idea what Ron was feeling at the moment. 

Ron was still shocked and took too long to respond. Hermione turned and Harry saw the hurt and desperation in her eyes. She took two steps away from Ron before he found his voice. 

"Hermione, wait." Ron lunged and grabbed her hand puling her close to his body. Not caring who was watching or what they heard he put a hand around her waist and looked determinedly into her eyes. Harry and Ginny exchange amused looks, Mrs. Weasley looked on, slightly confused, and Draco watched from the top landing, all slightly stunned at Ron's forwardness.

Draco smirked to himself, 'Who knew the Weasel had it in him?'

"I'm glad you wrote the letter, if you hadn't I never would have admitted to myself my feelings for you……"

Ron paused and Ginny whispered to Harry "and in front of everyone!" She giggled. 

"Ron, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione blushed and reached a hand up to Ron's cheek, both gazing into one another's eyes.

At this declaration, the welcoming party went into the kitchen to give the two some privacy, Mrs. Weasley looked like she could burst from excitement. 

Ginny and Harry exchange nervous glances as he and Ginny entered the drawing room, deciding to play a game of chess before dinner. (the best way to pass several hours) Meanwhile, Ron took Hermione upstairs to help her 'un pack' and weren't seen again until it was time for dinner. 

Harry had lost brilliantly to Ginny three games in a row when Mrs. Weasley asked them to gather everyone for dinner. The two went upstairs and split up, Harry going to find Ron ,and Ginny to look for Hermione (Ginny presumed Harry would be the one to find them both and went to get Draco instead). 

Harry rounded the banister and opened the door to the room he shared with Ron. Harry had only taken two steps into the room and already he was fighting back laughter. 

He put a hand up to his mouth to stifle his giggles and calm himself enough to speak. Quickly deciding that this was too good an opportunity to pass up, the Gryffindor cleared his throat in his best Umbridge impression.

The reaction was hilarious. Ron was the first to spring into the air followed closely by Hermione. Once off the bed they both struggled to make up excuses before Harry put his hand up to silence them and try and hold back his own laughter. 

After a minute of silence Harry said, "Uh, right, dinner is ready" not trying to hide the snickering any longer.

He headed down the short hall an ran into Ginny on the landing, "Um, I found Ron _and_ Hermione." He said rather sheepishly. 

Ginny giggled and said "I'm still looking for Remus and I don't think Draco is coming down."

"Oh, did you see him?" 

"No, just knocked on the door."

"Ok, I'll go get him and you find Remus."

"Yeah, Mum is going to go ballistic if were not all there!" Ginny said as she headed downstairs.

Harry walked up to the next landing and gently knocked on the door, bracing himself for a yell. 

"I'm not sulking; I'll be there in a minute." Harry heard the annoyance in Draco's tone but noticed was not malicious and decided to enter the room. His eyes met the graceful hard lines of the blonde's bare chest as Draco pulled his shirt down and lifted his head to stare into Harry's eyes.

The two were lost in though for a long moment 'wow' was all Harry could think before he shook the thought out of his head 'What am I doing staring at his bare chest?' 

'Was he staring at me? Those eyes are intoxicating……….' Draco thought as Harry shook his head to break the intense gaze, he thought briefly that he might drown in Harry's eyes.

Harry tried to break the awkward silence, he looked back into those mysterious eyes and said, "I would like to apologize about yesterday, my emotions have been taking over lately. Just know that I am very sorry about what happened to you and your parents." 

Draco was stunned at the apology and allowed Harry to leave the room without comment. He stood and stared at the doorway for a while before he found his senses. 'I expected some kind of pity from the Wonder Boy, but what was all that about and why couldn't I stop staring into his eyes?' Draco continued questioning himself as he threw on his robes and went downstairs. 

Harry joined the queue waiting at the kitchen door and noticed Ron and Hermione were still trying to make themselves presentable. He was on the verge of laughing at their blushing faces when a hand grabbed his and he was pulled through the kitchen door by Ginny. 

SURPRISE!!!!!!!! Rang out from all corners of the kitchen and had Ginny's hand not been holding his right one, he would have reached for his wand. 

Ginny started tugging on his hand, to shake him from the shock, and to greet his guests. 

Harry had completely forgot his birthday, all he could think is 'I've been sixteen all day and didn't even realize it' he noticed Ginny trying to pull him toward the people. He shook himself mentally and started to greet his guests. 

Everyone was there except for Charlie Weasley , Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Even McGonagall had shown up for the occasion. The twins were there and briefly let it slip about each other's girlfriends before Mrs. Weasley rounded on them about not telling her they were dating. 

Remus made Harry sit and open all his presents in front of the entire party, which embarrassed him thoroughly. 

Harry noticed Draco sat in a corner by the fireplace alone most of the night but glanced up at him from time to time with a strange expression on his face. Harry tried hard to ignore the strange lurching in his stomach every time he caught the blonde looking at him.

Hermione and Ron had disappeared shortly after the present opening and soon after that the other guests started to leave. Harry said bye to Tonks, one of the last to leave, and remembered he had wanted to ask her about her sudden departure to Hogwarts the previous day. 

He caught her in the hall and asked abruptly "So did you have fun yesterday?"

The effect of these six words were immediate. Her face burned with embarrassment but chose to answer the question knowing how persistent Harry Potter could be. 

"Uh, Harry, you caught me a bit off guard yesterday but I'll tell you something on one condition, but I need to trust that you won't say anything to anyone."

"Ok I promise." She still looked skeptical so he added, "I promise I won't breath a word to anyone."

Tonks blushed an even redder shade than earlier and said, "I went to Hogwarts to, um, visit a friend." she finished lamely.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Tonk's face was on fire and Harry could tell she was trying to use her abilities to hide emotion but was failing miserably under Harry's intense stare.

'It's almost like trying to hide a thought from Dumbledore!' she smirked to herself.

"Sorry Harry, I can't really say. Uh, I'll see you later and Happy Birthday!" She left through the front door with the twins at her heals, eager to get away from Mrs. Weasley's wrath about the girlfriend thing.

Draco stayed behind in the kitchen to help clean up. Even though he was in no way brought up to clean anything, he found that chores helped to take his mind of things, so he volunteered. He was eager to do anything to get that stare and all-impressive display of raw magical power emanating from the boy who lived, out of his mind. 

When he finished with the dishes, he said goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus to make his way upstairs. 

With a foot on the first step his ears picked up on a whispered conversation. The Slytherin fought with himself over weather or not to eavesdrop and, letting curiosity get the best of him, made his way to just outside the door from the voices. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I just had to know for sure, I-I couldn't quite place my feelings for you and I thought if I kissed you then I would know and…." 

Ginny's whispering was becoming hysterical but Harry cut her off before she could get too worked up.

"Shhh, Ginny, it's ok. I'm not mad, just a little shocked is all, I'm sorry. There's no need for you to apologize, but incidentally, did it work?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what your feelings are now?" Harry asked.

Ginny's face flushed a little and she tried not to sound too disgusted "Yeah, it was awful, felt like kissing Ron." 

"Yeah, it did"

They both laughed at this comment and their unobserved listener took this as his queue to leave. Draco now had new things to ponder and went to his room chuckling. 'So, Wonder Boy didn't enjoy kissing Ginny? Hhmm.' The once Prince of Slytherin thought as he tried very hard to rid his mind of all thought before going to bed. 

Harry's shock wore off as they laughed at the last statement. "Come on, we'd better get to bed."

"Yeah, goodnight Harry, Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Gin, 'night."

Harry slowly opened the door to his room, expecting to walk in on another embarrassing moment between his two best friends, but found them smiling at him when he opened the door. 

"Hey Guys, am I interrupting?"

Ron smirked while Hermione blushed furiously. "No, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday before going to bed. Goodnight Harry." She gave him a hug and smiled at Ron before shutting the door behind her. 

"What was that with Ginny? I saw her pull you into the drawing room."

Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to tell Ron what happened. Ginny was his baby sister after all. He decided to give Ron the short version to avoid a potentially dangerous conversation with his best friend. 

"Oh, she just needed to ask me something."

Ron shot him a disbelieving glance before he got in bed and said "Whatever Harry, Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, Thanks" Harry said before exhaustion took over and he feel asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

He had his first non-nightmare dream where he stared into the pale gray eyes of a tall blonde and was lost forever in a feeling of love Harry had never experienced before, only to wake in the morning with the details spilling from his mind like water cupped in his bare hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ok sorry for the delay, my other half uses our computer for work and was gone on business for a while, I've so got to get a desktop, be a lot harder for him to steel the damn thing from me. I have a plea to make to anyone who reads this story, I NEED A REVIEW! I don't have one yet and it's starting to take a toll on me. Also, I'm not overly confident in this story and would like to request a beta reader (not sure what that means exactly but I get the jist of it) don't worry I have more chapters written (for anyone who actually reads this) but I'm having trouble making myself upload because no one seems interested. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MOTHER NATURE, REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!! (I can grovel at your feet if you like?)


	3. Bonds

****

Disclaimer: The amazing Harry potter world belong to J K and many others, none of which include me. This is a slash story and is rated PG-13 for several reasons, none of which are clear to me yet. Happy reading! Oh and, I'm more than capable of doing tricks for treats (REVIEWS) `wink wink`

Messages to my 3 reviewers at the bottom, groveling, groveling, groveling!

Bonds

"Harry! Come on, get up, Dumbledore will be here any minute!"

The very much asleep, dark haired young man reached aimlessly for his glasses and mentally shook himself awake. He had slept so soundly yet he knew he had dreamed about something. 'Nah, I would have woke up sweating' Finding his glasses, he made a mental note to add them to the list of topics for today's discussion. 

He was to meet Dumbledore today and have a meeting in which Harry could ask anything he wanted of the old man. 

"Harry!"

"I'm up, I'm up" Harry mumbled.

"Mum is going insane, we're going to be late!" Ron said as he frantically tried to fine clean clothes.

"We? I thought this meeting would be private." Harry said mostly to himself as he started to panic. He had not counted on telling anyone about the prophecy for a while and it was sure to come up in the meeting. 

"No, I have a meeting with the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries in an hour, see if they can sort out what that brain did to me."

Harry stared at his best friend, horrified that he had been too wrapped up in his grief lately to ask Ron about his condition. Ron seemed to notice Harry look of horror and added "Hey I'm fine mate, really."

"Then what do they want with you?"

"Well, I have all these memories in my head, sometimes I can't think strait, I think there going to help sort them out."

"Oh."

"HARRY!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Harry shouted down the stairs.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" 

"Ok! Mum, Ok!" Both boys ran around for a moment until they were fully dressed and then rushed down stairs. 

"Good luck with the meeting Ron."

"Yeah, you too." Ron said as Mrs. Weasley grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him, Hermione and Ginny out the door. 

"Harry, dear, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in the drawing room." Mrs. Weasley said with a nod to the slightly open door beside him. "There's some breakfast on the side table in there and lunch will be brought in later. We'll be back for dinner, have a good day dear." She hugged him quickly and cast a concerned look at the drawing room door before disappearing through the front. 

Harry was rooted to that spot in the hallway between the two doors and the stairs. He stared at the slightly open drawing room door for what felt like a lifetime. 'Do you really want to hear any of this?' He asked himself. 'Yes.' 'Are you sure? Not much good has come of these meetings before.' The questioning voice would have sneered the last remark if it had a face, of that Harry was sure. 'I need to know and he's the only one who can give me the answers' 'Yes, but are you ready?' Harry frowned at the almost Slytherin voice, but said 'Yes' and made his feet move toward the open door. 

He stepped inside the dark room and saw Dumbledore sitting, facing the fire with his chin resting on his fingertips, deep in thought. Harry noticed the squashy purple chair and smiled slightly, 'Probably from his own quarters'. The elderly man slowly lifted his head and caught Harry in that twinkling stare only he could manage. He smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit down. 

"Molly has brought us in some breakfast, have a seat."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." Harry said as he sat in a large, black wing backed chair behind the desk. He had a funny feeling when he sat down and only when he looked up at his headmaster did he know why. 'Why am I sitting here?' he thought to himself and made to get up from the chair.

"Professor," Harry began but was cut off by the older man chuckling slightly and waving his hand.

"Harry, keep your seat, I'm fine where I am."

"Sir, I don't feel comfortable sitting here, maybe" 

"Harry, today you will be doing the questioning and I the answering, so I think it will be fine for you to remain where you are." Dumbledore said with a sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Just one quick question before we begin. I understand the you have accepted Remus as your godfather?" At this Harry simply nodded, still not quite comfortable with the seating arrangements. 

"Good. Would you like him to be present during our chat?"

"You think I need a babysitter for this?" Harry's harsh statement was met by a small smile.

"No Harry, I do not feel that you need to be babysat. But, I do feel that you may need someone other than myself to talk to about the things we will discuss and believe me, Remus is an excellent listener." At Harry's silence the aging Wizard continued, 

"I will not try to force you to tell anyone of the prophecy until you want to, but I see in your eyes a need that I cannot fulfill." More silence.

"You need a parent Harry, now more than ever." Harry nodded after Dumbledore said those last words and felt somewhat relieved at the small confession. They sat in silence as Harry fought with his emotions, finally he lifted his head to stare into the blue eyes of his friend and mentor.

"Ok."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and with a small crack a house elf appeared at his side wearing a strange hat and mismatched socks.

"Dobby?"

"Hello Master Harry!" The small creature said with barely contained excitement. 

"What are you doing here?" The small elf threw a worried look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and it was he who answered Harry's question.

"At the end of the school year Dobby came to me and asked if there was any way of serving you personally at school. Although I could not allow personal service at school for many reasons, I believe I have come up with another way he could help you. Since Kreacher left it has become a lot of work for Molly to keep up with all this house's needs and still manage the Burrow, so, I asked Dobby and Winky to accompany me today in the hopes that you would accept their services."

Harry mentally shook his thoughts in an attempt to understand what Dumbledore had said. "Winky is here too?"

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby replied and with a snap of his fingers Winky appeared beside him. Harry stared at the sober, clean and happy house elf before him. Her outfit was neatly pressed and she wore a clean apron over it. Harry wondered if she had just come from the downstairs kitchen, she seemed to be drying her hands on the apron. 

Winky bowed low as she met Harry's gaze. "Master Potter." She said with a trembling voice as if she were in trouble. Harry thought for a moment, then stood from his seat to kneel in front of the two house elves. 

Lifting Winky's head he looked deep into her eyes. She was scared she upset her new master, nervous at being in a new house, but what Harry noticed the most was happiness. She was happy to be in a home again. Still searching her soul, Harry asked her simply 

"Winky, do you_ want _to serve me?"

"Yes Master Potter, more than anything"

Harry searched a moment longer and then asked a question he knew would hurt her feelings, however, it was necessary. 

"Can I trust you?"

Harry saw the hurt in her eyes but also saw the truth when she spoke. "Yes, Master Potter, Winky is a good house elf."

Harry sighed and stood up battling with his thoughts. He finally came to the conclusion that he would probably need servants for this house and only when he thought of Mrs. Weasley did he make his decision. 'What will Hermione think about this?' he thought before he spoke to his two new companions.

"Right, well, there are two empty bedrooms on the ground floor. Let me know if you need anything for them, I don't know how well stocked they are."

"So, we are accepted?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"Yes, you are……" As soon as Harry spoke the words a purple light glowed brightly form his chest and pushed from him to the two small creatures before him. 

Harry was confused and concerned, but when the light faded Dobby and Winky were the first to react. They jumped up and down and danced excitedly with each other. Dumbledore was chuckling at the two being so silly and at Harry's confused look. 

Harry shot the old man an annoyed look and asked, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, my boy, Dobby and Winky are now bound to you, this house and your future family." 

Harry gasped "I've enslaved them? No, but they were free! How…."

"Yes they _were _free, but they wanted to serve you and you accepted their service. It was a choice made together as one and can now only be broken if you set them free."

Dobby and Winky both stopped celebrating abruptly as Dumbledore spoke those last words. They both stared worriedly at their new Master before Harry spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to set you free. But I want you to call me by my first name and I don't want you to start wearing those togas or anything. You two are able to wear what ever you want, understood?"

"Yes Master Harry." Winky said as she bowed herself from the room. Dobby stood still and when Winky saw he had not moved she stopped in the doorway. 

"Master Harry sir?"

"Yes Dobby?" Harry smiled and chuckled slightly at Dobby's bashfulness.

"We are allowed to wear anything, sir?"

"Yes Dobby, anything your little heart desires." Harry chuckled as Dumbledore tried his best not to, but failed miserably.

"Even shoes sir?"

"Of course."

"And maybe jewelry for Winky sir?"

"Absolutely." Harry said as he sat back down in his chair . 

Dobby trembled slightly before he asked his next question. "Sir, could Dobby and Winky be allowed to wear robes sir?" Winky shrieked from the doorway and Dobby covered his head to avoid being punished. Dumbledore laughed out loud at their reactions and didn't fully stop for sometime.

Harry chuckled at Dobby's question and at his mentor's outburst of emotion. "Dobby, as soon as I can I will take you and Winky to Diagon Alley and get you as many Wizard's Robes as you want, ok?"

"Yes Master Harry, thank you Master Harry, we will be in the kitchen getting lunch ready Master Harry."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said as his new house elves made their way to the kitchen.

Dumbledore stopped laughing and shook his head "I think Ms. Granger will be very pleased, I've never seen such happy house elves."

"Yes, well, I couldn't say no could I?" Dumbledore shook his head and wiped his eyes as Harry continued. "I don't suppose house elves are normally allowed to wear Wizard's Robes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow to his Headmaster.

"Well, they aren't normal house elves, are they? Now back to Remus."

"Oh, uh, how do I call Dobby?" Harry asked as Dobby appeared with a soft snap. 

"Yes Master Harry, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Um, if you could find Remus and ask him to join us, that would be great." and with a small snap Dobby was gone. A few moments later Remus was pushed into the room by small hands. Harry briefly explained about Dobby and Winky before Dumbledore asked Remus to have a seat.

"Hermione will not be pleased with you Harry."

"Yes well, it's not like I had any intention of enslaving them again, I didn't realize what I was doing and there is no way I can put Winky through being free again." Remus nodded and recalled the story of the Quidditch world cup.

"So, what can I help you with?" The werewolf asked the two other men.

"Ah, Remus, we only wondered if you would like to sit in on our little chat." As Dumbledore finished Remus raised an eyebrow to Harry. He moved forward and sat in the chair next to Dumbledore, accepting the invitation. A charm was cast on the door before the aging Headmaster spoke. "Harry?"

"Well, I suppose we should start with the Prophecy, no point delaying it." Harry said in a tight voice, he was worried at his new Godfathers reaction.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled a green crystal from the inner pocket of his robes before taking his seat again. Harry stared at the small object. It was a deep jade and sat the size of the older mans palm, Harry thought it had a 'star' shape to it. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the star once. The light on the outer edges of the star seemed to glow as it hovered a foot over his hand. A green memory was being played between the star and the old man's hand. 

Harry recognized it as Albus' memory of the meeting with Sibyll Trewalany at the Hogs Head Inn. Harry cringed as he heard the hard voice of the true Seer through his Divination teacher. He focused his attention on his Godfather's eyes as the Werewolf watched the projection. 

At first it was disbelief, then confusion took the latter's place, followed by fear. The one emotion that took over the man's soul in the end was anger. Harry had expected these emotions, having dealt with them a lot lately, and sat calmly waiting for the storm. It unnerved Remus to no end that Dumbledore's knack for 'clam before the storm' had worn off on Harry but he was too upset to mention it. 

"She's WRONG! You can't take this seriously Dumbledore, that damn woman couldn't SEE if her life depended on it." He said, almost desperately to the two men in front of him. "Harry, this isn't true, don't believe it! She can't be talking about you….." He trailed off as realization sunk in. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have told Harry if he did not think the prophecy to be true. Harry would not have shown me if he didn't accept it as fact.' Remus turned a worried face to his Godson.

Harry sighed into his hands, "I do believe the prophecy, Remus, it's the only thing that actually makes sense of my whole life. I'm sorry it upset you, but I have to say, you took it better than I did."

The silver haired man stared, dumbfounded at Harry's statement. 'Did I say that out loud?' Harry noticed the confusion and added "I saw you thoughts just now, it's been happening a lot lately."

"Yes, you have been very receptive to thought and emotion since the end of term." Dumbledore added with his constant twinkle in full blaze.

"You say you have accepted it?"

"Yes, I have."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, and I don't think I'm going to for a while. I can see the sadness and worry in your eyes, I don't want them to go through that until they have to. I'll tell the others eventually, just not now." 

"Remus, now that you are aware of the situation, we should get down to business. I have agreed to answer any and all of Harry's questions to the best of my ability. Harry?" he turned to the young man seated before him, "What would you like to start with?"

Harry thought hard for a moment, his mind seemed to be blank. 'Too much has happened today' he thought to himself and gave his mentor an exasperated look. "Just start with something simple, the others will come."

"Ok," Harry said, thinking hard. "Oh, um, my glasses, it could impare my dueling abilities to depend on them too much."

"A very good point, I will see to it that you get a trip to St mango's tomorrow, I believe Mr. Malfoy will be visiting his parents, you could accompany him if you like."

"Right," Harry became nervous about being with the Malfoy heir on such an occasion. 

"You said something about a theory the other day, I would like to hear it, if that's ok."

The older man sighed slightly before standing from his chair to pace in front of the fireplace. Harry and Remus were shocked at the act of nervousness form the Headmaster. 

"There is an old saying in our world that I have become to think of as fact. 'The most powerful wizards in the world hold the greatest weaknesses.' You are very well aware of the similarities between yourself and Tom, so I will tell you of the only one you may know about. It is my belief that you and Tom Riddle share a common weakness. 

Tom has never known what it is to love. He despises that that he can not understand and therefore fears love above all other things. You have only known real love from a few people in your life Harry, and already I see in your eyes the ability to love above all others. I see the love that drives your courage, your determination, and the will to protect all innocence in the very face of evil."

Harry stared misty eyed at his mentor's immense observations and couldn't help but feel as though the man might have got him mixed up with some one else. 

"Unfortunately, there is a reason that love is also your greatest weakness. I fear that Voldermort will soon realize the amazing amount of love you have for those around you and will try to torture or destroy them to get to you."

Harry felt as though he had misplaced his lungs, his worst fear had just been confirmed.

"Then I have to get away from them," he started to panic, "How long will it take him to realize…" He was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No Harry, the only way to protect those that you love is to stay."

"How?"

"There is a way to increase your power to a level even above my own." The old man said with his twinkle in high gear as he took his seat. "It is an ancient magic known as Bonding."

"You can NOT be serious Dumbledore,"

"I assure you Remus, it is the only way."

"It's too dangerous, he could loose all his magical ability."

"Or increase it by three fold." The old man said simply, as if this statement closed the matter.

"Could someone tell me what Bonding is exactly?" Harry said, slightly annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

Dumbledore and Remus turned to look worriedly at Harry. Remus spoke first. "The Bonding process is very complicated Harry, and if a wizard or witch bonds to a person who is not their soul mate, the bonding spell absorbs all the magic it can from the two people to maintain the Bond. In another words……."

"You'll become a Squib if you bond to anyone but your soul mate?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "Yes, but if you chose to bond to your soul mate, your abilities combine and added with the bond are increased three fold. No magic has ever severed a bond, so in theory it can not be broken. When one of the bonded dies the remaining Witch or Wizard retains his original ability plus that of the bond. Comparing the strength of ability to two fold."

The three sat in silence for a while before Remus spoke, "Your parents were bonded about a year after they were married, resulting in you I believe."

"Yes, the Lilly and James were bonded, I was their witness"

"A powerful Witch or Wizard is needed to oversee the ceremony." Remus added, still a little wary of having a man so young go through the process, but finally giving in to the conversation and accepting that Bonding was probably necessary for Harry. 

"I would be willing to perform the same for your ceremony, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So, you both think that in order to kill Voldermort I should Bond with my soul mate to increase my abilities?" Harry halfway asked trying to get a hold on his thoughts.

Dumbledore smiled and Remus nodded his head in defeat. Once again Harry found himself completely stunned. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about the Bonding process, telling her of his parents Bond of course. 

"How do I know who my soul mate is? I mean if I pick the wrong person…."

"There are some ways to tell-"

"They are not always accurate, Dumbledore, most people wait years after marriage to Bond, just to be sure."

"So marriage is necessary?" All of the sudden this conversation became very real to him. 'I'm only sixteen after all'

"Yes, the marriage bond is necessary to the complete Bonding process." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's suddenly pale face.

"Oh, Bonding is no problem for you but marriage is absurd?" Remus asked mockingly.

"Yes, well marriage is the big deal in the Muggle world."

"Yes I suppose so." Remus chuckled

"It is a very big decision Harry, and not one to make lightly, but I feel that it is your best chance."

"How do I go about finding this person?"

"Ah, yes, arrangements have been made for Hogwarts to host a Ball, in the spirit of international unity of course, the first week of December. Invitations have been extended to Beaubaton and Durmstrang, hopefully you will be able to meet and greet a few more people than usual at that time. However, it has been my experience, having been Bonded myself, that most Wizards and Witches find their soul mates in surprising people." Dumbledore left this comment hanging with his eyes twinkling in mystery. 

Harry eyed him wearily, he did not like that all-knowing look at all. He waited for some one to speak and when no one did, he assumed they were waiting on him. 

"Ok, I'll think about the marriage and Bonding thing."

"Good."

Remus sighed but still smiled slightly at his Godson. "I think I'm all out of questions right now, my brain feels like it might explode." 

"Perhaps for your next birthday we should get you a Pensive?"

Harry laughed, "I never thought I would actually _need _one of those."

Remus chuckled and Harry saw concern in Dumbledores eyes. 'He has no idea' The old man thought to himself. "Harry, I think I will leave you now, but I will be back next week. It is my wish that you resume occlumency along with other specialized instruction this year." Harry's eyes shot up but Dumbledore raised his hand. "Don't worry, I will be teaching you occlumency myself."

"Oh, uh Ok."

"Before I leave there is one other thing I need you to consider before next weeks lesson. I have filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year but because of Professor Krum's Quidditch schedule, Friday lessons will be open. I would like you to continue your D A meetings at this time, with the entire class of course."

"I'm sorry, did you say Professor Krum?"

"Yes, I did. He knows a great deal of the Dark Arts, having studied at Durmstrang, and is very eager to improve his English I believe."

Harry smiled, 'Ron is going to go nuts!' He thought to himself.

"Goodbye Harry, Remus"

"See you next week, Professor."

"Oh, and Harry, from now on please call me Albus. Outside of Hogwarts of course." Dumbledore smiled as he made his way to the door. Remus raised his eyebrows at the enormous gesture of such a powerful Wizard. Even he did not use the Headmaster's first name often and thought it was odd for the man to extend such a gift to a student, no matter who the student was. 

"Ok, uh Albus, see you next week." Harry said as his mentor left the room. Dobby poked his head in the open door. 

"Master Harry, lunch is ready sir."

Harry cringed at the 'Master' in that sentence and made Dobby promise to call him Harry, just Harry, and to extend that to Winky too. 

"Well, this year is going to be interesting to say the least."

Remus laughed out loud at Harry's sarcasm. "Yes Harry, I believe you may be right."

The two made their way to the kitchen to join the house elves and Draco for lunch. As they all sat down Harry thought to himself as he stared around the table. 'Yes, very interesting indeed.'

****

To Michelle: thank you for your honest review, I really appreciate it. And son't worry, I like to prolong the inevitable, there will be no jumping into bed scenes for a while. I also enjoy a more natural flow of process. Ssssoooo, wanna be my beta?

Come on, come on, please?

To Hayley: thanks for the heads up on my spelling, I don't know what I was thinking, well, obviously I wasn't but that's nothing new. Please continue to review me and I promise to update sooner, I've figured out a great way to write at work and piss my hag of a boss off at the same time. Life is grand!

To He Chan2: I'm so glad you love it, and I will update as often as I can, (Damn husband)!


	4. The New Minister

A/N: I feel that I need to clear up the whole name thing between Albus and Harry, in my home growing up it was considered an insult to elder family members if a child addressed them using their first name, as such, I was not given permission to address my mother (or any other family member) as Samantha until I was eighteen. Although I did it on occasion just to piss her off! 

Needless to say I just wanted to incorporate a little bit of my personal experiences. 

Huge thank you to Michelle for being my beta, (although neither of us know what the hell that means)I am forever in your debt!And yes! Please send me the corrections on 1-3, it will help a lot!

THIS CHAPTER RATED R FOR LANGUAGE. Just one or so but, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

The New Minister

Dinner that night was a busy affair; Harry was sure there were at least fifty people in his new home. The "grown ups' had taken their dinner in the dining room, whereas the children (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and the twins) had decided to eat in the kitchen. 

There was to be an Order meeting held after dinner, an initiation of sorts for Fred and George. Harry knew he would no longer be left out of the Order's information but had not expected to be given the opportunity to actually sit in on a meeting. 

Remus came to him just before dinner and said Dumbledore had asked that Harry attend, if he wanted to. Harry had accepted but was now almost regretting his decision. 

He knew that anything that went on during the meeting had to stay between himself and the other Order members, this meant he had to add to his list of topics that he couldn't share with his two best friends. It saddened him to no end knowing that he had to keep things from Ron and Hermione, although he knew it was for the best, for now.

The food was amazing and Harry found he no longer regretted his decision about Dobby and Winky; they seemed to be very happy working so closely with so many people. He assumed that the only real contact they got at Hogwarts was when someone went down to the kitchens or if they were up really late at night to catch a house elf cleaning.

They all finished dinner rather quickly, most of the occupants knew to keep all food and drink away from the Weasley Twins, in case they had a new line of pranks to test. 

Unfortunately for Draco, no one had warned him of this and he soon found himself unable to hear and missing his ears. After chasing Fred and George all over the house, Draco's ears had returned and the three had joined the table once more. 

Draco had taken to joining in on most conversations lately but still felt strange speaking often in front of Harry. He couldn't quite name the fear but guilt sounded familiar, not that he would ever admit it. 

The others had noticed his subdued behavior and had dismissed it as depression of some sort, perfectly understandable, but Harry could see the emotions occasionally behind the famous Slytherin mask.

"Now that everyone's here, how did the meeting go Ron?" Harry asked, with all of the day's excitement, he had not been able to get any details from his best friend. 

"Well, they're strange gits."

"Ron!" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Well, they are! I mean they poked and prodded me and then put me under fifty different spells and then knocked me out." 

Harry looked at him slightly worried, "Why did they put you to sleep?"

"Only to see how much information Ron's brain is holding that's not his own." Hermione said in a very matter of fact tone as if that conclusion were obvious.

"Not his own?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione and Ginny briefly filled him in on the ministry incident, leaving out most of the more painful details for Harry's sake. 

Harry watched as Draco took in the information, waiting for him to bring up Sirius. To his surprise the other young man simply nodded as the two girls finished.

"Well, what did they find out about the brain?" Harry prompted.

Ron smiled arrogantly and said in a very Percy way, as Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It seems that the brain that attacked me belonged to a Hogwarts headmaster who died two hundred years ago-"

"One hundred and twenty seven years ago." Hermione corrected.

"-his name was Hamomil or something-"

Hermione snorted, "Hemindil." 

"Whatever, anyways, apparently this guy was pretty smart and when his brain made contact with my skin it transferred most of his memories and almost all of his knowledge to me."

"That's insane!" Harry said. 

"So, now you're some kind of genius or something?" Draco asked, smirking at the redhead. At this statement Fred and George rolled off their chairs in fits of laughter. 

Ron ignored them and Hermione answered, "No, he has to go to the Department of Mysteries twice a week to learn how to distinguish information from emotion and how to utilize it, if he wants to, lessons similar to Occlumency I believe."

"Yes, but the _potential_ for genius is there, only a matter of time really." Ron finished smugly. At this remark the twins picked themselves up off the floor and started in.

"Way to not let it go to your head-"

"Yeah, Ronnikins, we were worried you might get conceded about this or something-"

"Good to see that our worst fears were groundless." The twins added mockingly. 

"Yes, well, if you have the _potential,_ I expect to see better grades this year, Ronald Weasley." Hermione sounded too much like Mrs. Weasley for everyone in the room and after they all finished laughing Fred was the first to speak up.

"You know what they say George, a man usually marries a woman just like his mother."

"Yes, Fred, that is what they say." The other responded.

"So George, should we announce the engagement to Mum?" Now it was Ron's turn to chase the two and Hermione could barely contain her laughter.

Harry watched the merry-go-round of red hair, laughing out loud, until Hermione caught his attention.

"So, Harry, how did your meeting go?"

"Uh," Harry stammered, caught off guard by the question. He didn't want to discuss any of it with them but knew he had to say something. The only thing he got around to explaining earlier was about the Dobby and Winky situation. 

That was only out of necessity because Hermione threw a fit when she came home to newly enslaved house elves. Only after explaining about the wages and clothing did she stop yelling.

"Well, I'm to start Occlumency again as soon as possible." Ron's eyes widened in horror and Harry quickly held up his hand to silence his best friend.

"Not with him?" Hermione elaborated after a pause, "Professor Snape?"

"So, it wasn't remedial potions after all? Not that it was inconceivable." Draco smirked but Harry caught the playful tone and read the amusement in his eyes. Harry glared back, making sure his face showed humor.

"No, no more 'remedial potions' with Snape. This time I will be taking lessons from Professor Dumbledore. He's going to teach me once a week starting next week. I think he said something about special training too."

"Ooh, I bet its animagus!" Ginny squealed.

"Maybe. Oh, and I'm now your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher one day a week."

"What?" Ron blurted.

"Good God Potter, what won't they let you get away with?" Harry grined at the blonde and saw his smirk turn into a true smile. Harry thought carefully about his next words, knowing full well the reaction he would get.

"Well, Krum has Quidditch practice every Friday so Dumbledore wants me to teach the same stuff I was teaching in the DA meetings to all the classes every Friday." It was like waiting for a bomb to explode as Harry watched Ron's face as his brain processed that statement. 

"That is wonderful Harry!" Hermione beamed at him.

"Krum?" Ron said faintly as realization sunk in. Harry had been worried about his reaction and Ron didn't let him down. "He's the new Defense teacher?" Harry hesitated but nodded, knowing full well the storm that was about to issue from his best friend.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ron yelled as he stood abruptly and sent his chair flying. 

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione called after him as he stormed from the room. She shot Harry an annoyed look as if it was his fault and ran after her boyfriend. 

"Well, that was eventful-"

"-if you'll excuse us gentlemen, Ginny, we have an initiation to get to." Fred and George stated in amusement as they made their way upstairs to the dining room.

"What is this about Krum?" A soft voice spoke from behind Harry as he stared after his two best friends. Harry briefly told him about the slight relationship Hermione and the Bulgarian seeker had and Draco laughed out loud. 

"If only Parkinson knew."

"Knew what?"

"She was convinced that Hermione slipped him a love potion."

Harry snorted. "You should have seen Ron's face when he saw them at the ball."

"Oh, I did, it was hilarious."

As the conversation continued Harry noticed how easy it was becoming to talk to Draco. He also made note of the fact that he used Pansy's last name and Hermione's first. 'Hmm, maybe his really has changed.' 

'Or maybe he was never really that bad.' The small voice in his head responded.

Harry stood and said his farewells to Draco and Ginny and felt a strange emotion shoot through him as he saw the two start up a conversation. He shrugged off the burning in his ears and headed to the meeting.

The meeting was not at all what he expected. First, the twins took an oath to serve the Order of the Phoenix. Drawing his wand, Dumbledore made a complicated movement and directed a long spell at each mans chest. 

Harry assumed this was normal as everyone in the room seemed to know what was going on. 

When Dumbledore had finished, he motioned for everyone to take their seats and for Harry to take the seat opposite him at the head of the table. Snape was the first to speak out against this instruction.

"Albus, Potter is not an Order member; he has no right to be present at this meeting," the Potion Master said with contempt. The others seemed to side with Snape and did not take their seats until an explanation was given.

"Harry is here as my guest and has my full confidence. He will not betray any information that is given in this meeting."

"He risks my cover! He has not mastered the skills of Occlumency! If the Dark Lord obtains information from his sleeping mind…"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "That has already been taken care of Severus. After the meeting I will give Harry an aide that will insure he has no memory of the details of this meeting while he sleeps. Now, if you all would please take you seats, we will begin." 

No one moved and it was Kingsley who spoke up.

"He has not taken the oath, Albus. If he is going to attend the meeting shouldn't he be initiated?" Several people agreed to this and it was Harry's turn to speak up.

"I would like to take the oath. I want to be in the Order."

"It is too dangerous for you to be an Order member while in school Harry and we do not allow members under seventeen." Dumbledore said firmly but was met with more opposition from the young man's Godfather.

"I give my consent Albus. I think Harry deserves to be initiated." Remus added with a determined glare to the older man.

Dumbledore searched the Order member's eyes briefly, seeing that all were in agreement, even Severus. He sighed to himself and stood, asking Harry to do the same. The elderly man asked the same of him as he did Fred and George.

"Harry James Potter, do you fully accept the magical bind of the Order of the Phoenix and in so doing, will you keep all information secret to only you and the Order?"

"Yes, I swear."

Dumbledore sighed audibly before performing the binding spell. Harry felt his chest burn slightly when the spell hit and took his seat as the twins patted him on the back.

"Harry, you will not be able to attend all meetings while you are at school, but as I said before, I will keep no vital information from you and will brief you as often as possible."

"Thank you, Albus."

The meeting lasted about two hours and Harry was disappointed in the amount of followers they had managed to find. Dumbledore said it was mostly due to the current Minister of Magic and that this problem would be taken care of soon. 

Harry saw the determination in the older man's eyes and wondered who the new minister would be. 

He also learned that Voldermort had succeeded in getting the giants help but not many had survived the travel to a closer valley. He had been spotted in a town far away and so far there were very few deaths. Severus gave his report and Harry saw something in his Potion Master's eyes he had never seen before; fear. 

He said that the Inner Circle was formulating a plan but did not have any details worked out yet and he had not been given a full description of who was involved. 

"The only thing the Dark Lord said was 'the brat will soon learn what fear means.'" With those words Snape took his seat and spoke no more. 

The meeting ended and Harry made his way to Dumbledore wanting to know how his mentor managed to fix his 'dream' problem. Dumbledore handed Harry the same jade crystal from earlier that day and said,

"All you have to do is concentrate on any thought that you do not wish to have in your mind and press the crystal to your temple. It works much the same as a pensive but can only be accessed by the informant. When you want to replay the information or return the details back to your mind simply tap the crystal with your wand. 

Your mind will remember that it is missing these details, but only that. If you want to return the information to your mind, place the crystal back to your temple after that particular image has played. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you. Um, does it always glow like that?"

"Yes and it is always strangely warm. Do not tell anyone of this and keep it in a safe place. You can keep it with you if you wish; the crystal places a very powerful charm on your mind when you store information in it, making it impossible for any outside force to know you have it."

"Even if a powerful wizard breaks the charm I have to access the crystal myself right?" Dumbledore nodded. "I think I will keep it in a separate room at night then, just in case."

"Good thinking. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Albus."

Harry stepped in the hall as everyone was still making their way out of the house and spotted one bubble gum pink head trying to escape unnoticed. He darted through the drawing room to head Tonks off at the front entrance. 

"So, how's it going?" Harry couldn't resist catching the young Auror off guard. She was just too easy to fluster lately. 

"Harry!" She stammered, glancing around slightly, "Have a good day?"

"Actually, it was kind of overwhelming." He added thinking briefly of the day's events.

"Visited any Hogwarts professors lately?"

Tonks paled, 'He knows, oh no, this can't be happening!' Harry saw the fear in her eyes and was mad at himself for upsetting her. He just wanted to push her buttons really.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Krum, I promise." Harry had put the pieces together earlier that day, or so he thought. The look on the young woman's face made him think he could be wrong.

"Krum, right, well I'll tell him you said hello Harry. Goodnight." Tonks said with a smirk and quickly disappeared through the front entrance. 

Harry watched her leave, 'Maybe not' he said to himself before dismissing the whole thing and going to the kitchen. 

He walked in on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco, Ginny, and Remus already in full discussion. Plans were being made that all of them, minus Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, would make their way to St. Mungo's and Diagon Alley in the morning. 

Ginny begged to go but was told no. They were going to have a hard enough time hiding Harry without adding more people to the group.

Harry insisted that he be allowed to take Dobby and Winky in order to get them fitted for robes, but Winky said she did not want to go, so that left Dobby to pick out her things. Harry worried that Winky may not like what she got stuck with and he made a mental note to 'help' Dobby with her robes.

Harry found Hermione lying on her bed looking very upset after her argument with Ron. He told her about going into Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's and while she wanted to go, she understood why she couldn't. 

Harry also told her briefly about his parents bond, saying that Remus mentioned it in passing. 

This completely captured her attention and she promised him she would spend the day tomorrow finding as much information the Black library had on the subject. Harry then went to his bedroom to find Ron pretending to be asleep. He knew the redhead was still mad because he was huffing and puffing while trying to snore. 

Harry went up stairs to Buckbeak's old room and concentrated on all the day's information. He found the Order meeting and the private meeting with Dumbledore. He then placed the star to his temple and felt the warm crystal pulse before turning cold. He removed the star and put it in the middle drawer of the dresser and locked it with a quick spell. 

He made his way downstairs to his room after pausing outside Draco's door slightly. He wondered if Draco was awake, 'Why? What do you want him for?' he thought to himself. He heard Hermione and Ginny having an animated discussion inside their room and he found himself chuckling at Hermione's shrill voice. 

Shaking his head at Ron's attempt at sleep, Harry took off his glasses and placed them on his night stand for what he hoped would be the last time. 

~~

Harry laughed as Draco came down the stairs wearing his muggle best. He noted that the Slytherin's clothes were fairly expensive but still Harry thought the blonde looked terribly out of place in slacks and a button up shirt complete with tie. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's laughing and said "Something amusing Potter?"

Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to stop laughing. "Oh no Malfoy, you'll fit right in with the muggles."

Draco shot him an evil glare and threw on a black cloak with hood. Harry was vividly reminded of a death eater robe. He shivered as he went to the kitchen. 

Harry would be wearing his invisibility cloak and be concealed under the disillusionment charm 'just in case.' Mad-Eye had come over just after breakfast to discuss the precautions for the day's events and insisted on the charm.

~~~

"You know, in case your hood falls off." Draco put on his Slytherin face as he remembered that day by the Shrieking Shack. Harry laughed and gave the blonde his best innocent look before letting Mad-Eye put the charm on him.

The cold slid down him and he was glad he would be wearing the cloak, invisible or not, it would help.

"How will we know he hasn't run off?" Remus asked in amusement. Harry sneered at his godfather but remembered no one could really see his face.

"You'll be able to hear his footsteps and he should remain in voice contact at all times unless in close proximity to others. I will be following you on the streets to keep watch."

"Ok."

~~~

The three visible beings made their way through the busy street to the dingy department store glass, Madeye following yards behind. Dobby had agreed to meet them in Madame Malkin's shop later that afternoon, giving them time for Draco's visit, Harry's appointment and a quick trip to Gringotts.

Harry was so glad to be out of that house he almost wanted to skip for joy. 'It's feels like being back on a broom.' He thought to himself as he tried not to bounce on his heals like a child. 

He did find one thing very difficult to keep from doing though and thought it was a very good thing no one could see his face. 

Staring at the youngest Malfoy was becoming very hard not to do and Harry had to make a conscious effort to not run into anyone from lack of attention to his surroundings. 

Harry told himself that he felt sorry for his new 'friend?' That's all it was, sympathy stares. No matter what the reason, he was glad when they made it to their respective floors at the Wizarding hospital and could be free of the urge to stare. 

Moody had explained earlier that a friend of Dumbledore's would meet them in the hospital, a private Healer who would be there on business.

Harry walked behind his godfather, taking the same steps but making a slightly louder noise so that the werewolf knew he was there. They entered a small room and waited for the old wizard who introduced himself as Warren Oehrey. 

The elderly man waited as Remus took off Harry's charm. Feeling properly warm again Harry removed his cloak and the Healer set to work. 

He explained that the spell was fairly complicated and if done incorrectly could cause permanent damage, which is why most wizards still use glasses.

After Harry assured the healer he still wanted to go through with the spell, the old man set to work. Harry took off his glasses and lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. He was told not to blink. 

He did as he was told and after a few minutes the spell was over and he was told he could put his head back down. The young man instinctively reached down and put on his glasses.

Harry blinked hard but no matter what he did he couldn't make his eyes focus. The shapes before him melted together in a haze of fuzziness. He started to panic.

"It didn't work, I can't see." 

The old man simply reached up and took the glasses off the young mans face and asked, "Is that better?"

Harry felt completely stupid for making such a mistake and apologized as Remus put him back under the charm. Feeling slightly dizzy Harry thanked the Healer as he put his cloak on and made his exit. Harry stuck the glasses in his pocket and decided to keep them, not really knowing why.

~~~

Draco was in complete shock the entire day. He only spent a few minutes at his father's bed. The man looked awful, his face had deep scars that his son never noticed before and his eyes were glazed over as he stared at his only son, not seeing the young man before him. 

Draco stared for only a minute until his father recognized him as a person and opened his mouth as if to speak. Draco quickly backed away from his fathers bed and opened the curtain to his mother's.

Draco found it easy to remain calm staring at his father, 'the bastard got what he deserved' he thought bitterly, but when he pulled the sheet from his mother's hand to see her face he shuddered and tried to hold back the tears. 

This was the first time he had seen his parents since the deatheater meeting and his only comfort during the last few weeks was that maybe his mother would be ok someday. He soon realized that this was not to be. 

Narcissa Malfoy was no longer the beautiful mother Draco had as a child, she was too thin, her face twisted in pain and her eyes showed no emotion, only confusion. Her only son made his way quickly out the door and into Mrs. Weasley's arms. 

It was the first time he had ever been hugged by a mother before, both his parents considered conversation the only means of comfort. He buried his face in her arms and cried openly for the first time.

This is how Arthur Weasley found the two. He led them down the stairs to the lobby once Draco had composed himself. Arthur told Draco of the release on his estate and mentioned that Draco would be seventeen in May and that he could live in the Malfoy Manor next summer if he wanted to. 

Draco searched for courage he never knew he had and asked if he could spend next summer with the Weasley's instead. He had no intention of returning to that house. The Weasley's looked shocked at first but quickly recovered.

"We are your family now Draco, if you will have us, and you can live with us for as long as you like." A tear slid down the older man's face as he spoke and Molly was bawling. 

"Thank you, for everything you've done, thank you." Draco said as Arthur pulled him into a hug. 

~~~

The appointment had not taken very long at all and the two men expected to wait in the lobby for Mrs. Weasley and Draco. Instead they arrived to see Arthur Weasley slip something into the blonde's hand before giving him a quick hug. 

Harry's heart fell to his stomach as he saw the pain in his new friend's eyes. 

Remus and Arthur greeted each other as if they rarely spoke. Shortly after, Mr. Weasley excused himself and apparated back to the ministry. Molly waited until the four were out in the busy foot traffic before she quietly told Remus why Arthur was there.

"The Ministry has finally released their hold on the Malfoy estate. Arthur came to give Draco his key to the Malfoy vault." 

"Ah, well, off we go." Remus said airily but Harry could see the sympathy in his eyes. 

'Like Draco didn't have enough on his mind, now he has to take care of his family's fortune?' Harry was just beginning to realize how big of a burden a large estate could be and he did not envy Draco at all.

The four made their way to Gringotts and then to Madame Malkin's to meet Dobby. Harry bought dozens of robes in every color for Dobby and Winky and even some colored robes for himself along with some new, much longer, school ones. 

They made their way through Diagon Alley gathering all the school supplies they would need for the upcoming year. Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that she would collect his new books when their Hogwarts letters came so for now he concentrated on the small items he knew he would need. 

Harry and Draco had a good time despite Draco's emotions and Harry's invisibility. They made snide comments about one another in the robe shop and rude jokes about lack of intelligence in others. 

To anyone else it would seem as if nothing had changed between the two enemies, but to Draco and Harry it was completely different. They laughed at each other when no one else was looking and tried to play pranks on their werewolf companion. 

Quickly the two realized they would need much more practice to pull anything over on Moony and gave up, silently agreeing to work on it. 

Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Draco, and Harry made it back to Grimmuald Place just before dinner. Harry and Draco visited with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the library for a while, laughing at Harry's re-enactment of Dobby at the joke shop. 

The elf went nuts and Harry had to restrain him from bouncing off the walls. He finally ordered the elf back to the house to help Winky with dinner, knowing it was the only thing Dobby would respond to in such excitement.

The five then made their way into the dining room for dinner. Mr. Weasley arrived just before the meal was served and ate quickly. Molly noticed and took her leave fom the table when he did, there was obviously something her husband was trying to cover-up, she knew him too well.

~~~

Arthur was startled as he entered his tiny office to find the Headmaster of Hogwarts sitting in a chair playing with a muggle bouncing ball. 

The head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office greeted his guest cordially before shutting the door and placing a very powerful privacy charm on it. 

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise."

"Arthur, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, is anything wrong?"

"No. No, nothing is wrong Arthur. I have come to deliver a message and offer you a great opportunity. But first, the message." Dumbledore said as he pulled a scroll of parchment from his robes. 

At Mr. Weasley's questioning glance Albus pulled open the parchment and began to read: 

"We, the assigned Wizengamot do herby find the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, incompetent and unfit to serve in office due to the following charges: and the list goes on forever." The old man's eyes glinted with an unnamed emotion as he looked back up to the balding red-haired man before him. 

"Congratulations Albus, if you need me to, I can appear in court to testify to the charges."

"Ah, I'm afraid there will be no court hearing, you see, the majority has already ruled and signed. It is done."

"So, the great Minister Fudge is no more? When will the board start looking for his replacement?" Mr. Weasley's mind immediately wandered to his middle son, 'he will be devastated, but maybe this will open his eyes.' The father thought hopefully.

"Actually, Arthur, a few names have already been submitted and voted on. As the reinstated Chief Warlock it is my privilege to deliver the invitation to the most qualified candidate." He then pulled another scroll from his robes and handed it to the senior Weasley. 

Arthur jumped back from the parchment as if it had bitten him. "You can't be serious Albus?"

"I assure you that I am." The elderly man chuckled, his electric blue eyes twinkling in delight. "The job was offered to me of course but I refused. I do not feel I could devote any effort into the position, so they allowed me to choose the best person for the job; and you were the first wizard that came to mind."

"I am flattered but, I-I can't even keep up with my own department." Arthur said as he fell into his chair looking around at all the files that had yet to be read.

"Arthur, I'm not trying to push you into anything, and even if you do accept, there is no reason for you to remain Minister when the war is over, if you do not wish to."

"But..?"

The twinkling eyes hardened as the man spoke again. "Our world needs a strong Minister if we are to survive this war Arthur, and I would trust this job to no one else but you." there was a lengthy pause in which Dumbledore popped a Jelly Belly into his mouth. 

'Much more predictable than Bernie Bott's,' he thought to himself as he waited for Arthur to speak 

"All right Albus, I will speak to Molly about this and think about it over the weekend. When do you need an answer?"

"We plan on announcing our decision Monday morning, so if you could sign this and get it back to me before then, the Wizengamot will take care of the rest."

Arthur paled slightly but took the parchment and slowly began to read. 

"Wonderful." Dumbledore stood and made to leave. The old man turned to his dear friend as he took another scroll from his robes. 

"Now, if you will excuse me Arthur, I have to fire the Minister." Dumbledore left the small office with a smile on his face and eyes twinkling in sheer delight. 

A/N: Ok, I have a great place to start from on the next chapter but would like to welcome any input from my readers as to avoid more writers block. It's a very nasty bug and is currently driving me nuts (believe me I don't need any help in that department) so, will ya help me? Please? I beg well! Oh and if someone has a request on who to pair Ginny up with I would be more than wililng to consider it as I can't think of anyone besides Neville, hmmm.


	5. Dreams

****

Ok ok, I know it's been forever and I would like to thank all of you who have not deleted me off you author update list, *dodges rotten fruit* hopefully I can make things up to you with this nice long _dreamy _chapter! I would like to beg here and now for reviews, (big puppy dog eyes) *sniff* I am now jobless and stuck in my house for a while and all I have to live for are your reviews *sniff's loudly and blows nose on sleeve* Please! I beg of you! 

OH, and huge bow to Michelle, without you I would simply fly away. You are my link to reality and for that I thank you. Just so every one knows this chapter would not be here without Michelle, you owe her more reviews than me I think.

Some bad language, no slash yet, but implied, sort of. We're getting there folks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams

Draco was lost in his thoughts the rest of the day after visiting his parents. He laughed along with Harry while Dobby tried on clothes in Madame Malkin's and was almost able to forget about his parents while in the Gryffindor's company. Almost.

Anger grew in his heart over his father's life. The man had never treated Draco as a son, just a carbon copy of himself that would never live up to it's maker. 'That's all Lucius was really, just the bastard that needed an heir' Draco thought as he sat in his room alone after dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were absent from dinner earlier that evening and no one seemed to know why. Everyone had asked of course, but the werewolf didn't give any details.

"I believe they are having a discussion and will not be joining us for dinner tonight." and with that everyone let the issue alone. 

Draco wondered if it had anything to do with him, 'Perhaps they have realized what a pain it will be to have me here with the trial and all.' 

He had stolen the paper at breakfast and read it before the visit to St. Mungo's so no one else could, until he was sure how he felt about things. He was fairly certain that the adults already knew, but he didn't want anyone else to know, not yet.

He sat in his room later that day trying to sort things out. He was now an orphan, his parents had been deemed unfit. It was done.

'The Dark Mark found on Lucius Malfoy! Will Fudge send an incompetent man to trial?' the headlines asked. 

Draco scowled, 'He should be so lucky, although, imprisonment is nothing compared to the hell he is in now'. He thought sadly of his mother. She was the one who was suffering for his fathers mistakes and Draco hated his father for it. 

He was brought up to be proud of the Malfoy name, raised to be an exact duplicate of his father, just as cruel and malicious, caring for no one and until recently had done an excellent job of maintaining this belief. 

But now, after opening his own eyes and stepping out of the shadows of his father, Draco began to see things his own way. 

Draco found himself thinking about his future that night while every one else was asleep.

He now had his inheritance back but, how would he make it with out a family? He was almost of age yes, but at sixteen, the age when most teenagers would relish in the thought of being on their own, Draco wanted a family. Now more than ever. 

He wanted the kind of happiness the Weasley's shared, the love they displayed freely for one another, and most of all, the acceptance that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave openly to their children. 

He sat for a long time wondering if the Weasley children would ever know how much they had, how much they took for granted every day. Wanting desperately to know if he could have the family he had always wanted, Draco Malfoy fell asleep with a plan formed in his head. 

The last thought to swim through his conscious mind was asking Merlin himself for a sliver of the courage Harry Potter was famous for.

~~~~~~~~

At the same time Molly and Arthur Weasley were having an emotional conversation about their recently orphaned house guest. The morning paper had announced that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been deemed unfit parents and Lucius' trial had been moved up.

"Did you mean what you said to him today Arthur?"

"Yes, I did." 

"Can you see past his name? Past his resemblance to Lucius and the fact he has been raised by the only man you have ever truly hated?"

Arthur paused at his wife's last question. How did she know him so well? They had been married for twenty six years and still she managed to catch him off guard with seeing straight into his soul through their bond. 

"Yes Molly, I can see past his family. I respect him for the person he is and the man he is trying to become. I want to help him become the man I know he wants to be." 

Molly hugged her husband tightly and sniffed, "It's settled then, we will ask him tomorrow." Arthur nodded. 

"That brings me to my next topic for discussion, we will need the minister's signature for the adoption."

"Do you think he will give it?"

"You know, I think he just might." This discussion might not be so difficult' Arthur thought as he launched into the day's discussion with the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. 

~~~~~~~

Harry spent the evening after dinner wishing he were dead. Well, maybe not dead, but anywhere but in between Hermione and Ginny pointing wands at his head. Ron was not helping matters at all. 

He had studied himself in the mirror earlier that evening and liked what he saw. His appearance was much improved without the glasses hiding his eyes and Harry was grateful for the change.

In a weak moment, after Hermione caught him staring at himself in the mirror, he mentioned to her that he might like to change his hair but didn't know how. It was then that all hell broke loose.

This is how Harry found himself with six feet of red hair before Ginny rescued him and tried her hand at the spell. 

"You have the spell right Hermione, but it's a little more complicated wrist movement than that." Ginny said as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Uh, girls? No offense or anything, but after what Hermione just did I think I prefer my hair the way it's always been. Thanks anyway." Harry tried to sprint to the door but Ginny was too fast for him.

"Oh no you don't mister! Now that I have you where I want you there is no escape. Sit."

Harry did as he was told only because he was now laughing embarrassedly, remembering their previous encounter after his birthday party and mostly because she was pointing her wand at him. Ron was rolling with laughter on the floor.

"Shut it you, or you're next!" Ron paled and picked himself up off the floor.

"Um Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, looking at her and Ginny behind him through the mirror.

"Yes?"

"I've just thought of something, how are we not getting in trouble for using magic outside of Hogwarts?" Hermione and Ginny started on his hair again. Harry tried not to look.

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head so she continued. " I asked the same thing after we left for Ron's meeting and Mrs. Weasley said that Dumbledore placed wards similar to Hogwarts on the house, for your Occlumency lessons."

"Sorry mate, must have slipped my mind" Ron said, Harry nodded and wondered why he hadn't thought about it during his meeting. 

"Not a big deal, at least I won't have to worry about any more hearings." 

Hermione and Ginny started a deep discussion about what Harry's hair should look like and he and Ron laughed at their serious expressions. Not too loudly though.

"Alright Harry, I think we've got it. Be still." Harry shut his eyes and briefly thought he would prefer another go at the dragon from the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

"Capillus Incrementum" 

"Ok Harry, open your eyes!" He kept them closed.

"Come on mate, it's not so bad." Ron said. Harry used his new skills to read their emotions. Ron was proud of Hermione, Hermione was proud of herself and Ginny….Harry blushed mentally at her emotions and decided that it couldn't look that bad. 

He opened his eyes to see his eyes staring back at him, they seemed bigger than they normally were without his glasses. His hair was still black but with the slightest of emerald highlights. He smirked to himself, 'Girls' he thought. 

His hair longer now, just touching his shoulders and looking like he just jumped off a broom, but in a good way. The back laid down for once and he suddenly thought he looked much more like Sirius than James. 

"Do you like it?" Hermione was nervous behind him, she knew she may have pushed a little too far making his hair look so much like his Godfather's. 

Harry felt her tension and smiled, "I love it Hermione, I look a lot like Sirius. Thanks."

Harry stood and hugged her. "Oh, and who's idea was the green?" Ginny winked at him. 

"Thought so." Harry smiled and took another look at himself, this was going to take some getting used to.

"Alright Ron, you're next!" Ginny said as she Hermione and Harry chased the terrified redhead around the room. 

Harry went to bed laughing at his best friend. Ron finally lost the struggle when he tripped on his own two feet and fell directly in front of his girlfriend and sister. He know had hair that hit just below his cheekbones with blonde highlights. 

Harry thought the change looked good but Ron was still mad that he had been outdone by his little sister and girlfriend. Ron swore that he was going to have his mum change it but Harry caught him smiling in the mirror before bed. 

Harry stored any incriminating information into his star and fell asleep happily. Today had been a good day. 

~~~~~~

__

Harry was holding someone's hand, he heard shouting in the distance. 'is this a nighmare?' he thought to himself, he heard the shouting but it sounded panicked and excited, not terrified. These were not the screams he was used to hearing and assumed that this must be some kind of dream. 

The shouting was closer and he squeezed the hand for comfort, someone squeezed back and kissed his forehead. _The emotions in the room were vivid, real, excited and nervous._

A grunt came from his mouth and a woman's voice sounded ahead of him.

"Ok, now bear down and push." He felt himself push with all his strength.

"Push through the pressure, push hard" Harry did as he was told, and soon felt an enormous release. He heard gasps and he squeezed harder on the hand in his own.

"She's fine" Harry heard the woman's voice again but the pressure was back so soon and he felt thoroughly exhausted.

"There's the other, push…………..come on push harder!" Harry felt a hand on his chest and strength invaded his body. He pushed with all he had and felt the same sense of release as before.

Harry was aware of several people around him, loving and happy emotions filled the room as two pillows were pushed into his outstretched arms.

He looked down to see not pillows but infants. He gasped out loud. 

Are these my children? He thought to himself as a voice sounded in his ear.

"They are beautiful" Harry looked into the eyes of the person beside him, the person who had been holding his hand. His breath caught in his throat but the dream changed too quickly to confirm who he saw.

Harry sat in a garden, he was at peace, love surrounded his existence as he watched two small children play. His attention was drawn first to a young boy around five years old. 

He had short black hair that stood up on end and made Harry think he stuck his finger in an electrical outlet. The boy turned his small broom to chase a golden snitch. He watched with excitement as the boy raced the other child to the edge of the trees and back before snatching the ball from beneath the girl's broom.

Harry focused his attention on the little girl. She was furious. She made to jump off her broom but was not close enough to the ground and landed in the mud on all fours.

Laughter filled his ears as the girl pulled herself from the mud and walked toward Harry. 

"Daddy get it off me!" the little girl shrieked. Her shoulder length white-blonde hair was now dripping with mud and as she got closer Harry could see her eyes. Large sparkling emeralds. 'my mother's eyes' Harry thought 'this is my child and the other is her twin.'

Harry released a hand as the person to his left stood. He watched as the blue robed figure knelt in front of the girl.

"Lily, don't give me that face, Sirius won fair and square." The man reached out his arms as Lily threw herself in them pouting. Harry's attention was brought back to where he was sitting as someone jerked on his sleeve.

"Dad look! Did you see me? I got it right from underneath her nose!" Harry stared in amazement. He felt as though he were staring at a mirror image of himself except for the eyes. They were large yet calculating, brimming with excitement and shining an amazing silver-blue that melted his heart.

Harry turned for answers but only found confusion. The man sitting beside him, rocking Lily, had mud in his white-blonde hair and the same eyes as the boy called Sirius. His breath caught in his lungs as he stared into those beautiful silver-blue eyes and all the world stood still.

Love engulfed him and his mind seemed to melt. Harry felt like he was floating, the dream had seemed to last a lifetime and he did not want to wake up.

But he did.

~~~~~~~

Harry woke panting into the moonlit room. 

"What the-" Harry half shouted.

"Harry, are you alright? Did someone get hurt?" Ron's worried face appeared at his side. 

"No Ron, I'm ok. Go back to sleep."

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda. I'm going to get some water." Harry said as he got out of bed and strode to the door, passing the water pitcher on the dresser.

He walked straight upstairs and unlocked the middle dresser drawer. He didn't even think about why he felt the need to save the dream. 'It was only a dream right?' Harry concentrated on all the details he could and stored them in the star. Surprisingly, he was able to recall all the dream and even the emotions that came with them. 

Harry sighed as he rolled the star in his hands. Why had he felt the need to protect it? The damn thing unnerved him to no end. He stood and deposited the star back in the drawer before going back to his bedroom for more sleep, making a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it.

~~~~~

In the morning light though, Harry was not so confident in revealing what he saw. In the dream it all felt so right, but now, in reality, it just seemed so wrong. Only a ghost of the dream remained in his memory and it plagued his thoughts. He found himself annoyed the he could not recall the details clearly.

He was in another world altogether as everyone came down for breakfast the next morning. 

"Morning Harry, ah so that was what all the commotion was about last night?" Harry paled but then came back to reality as he saw Remus looking at his hair.

"Oh yeah, wait till you see Ron, he and Malfoy could be brothers."

"Not funny Harry," Ron mumbled from the doorway, "at least mine doesn't have green streaks in it."

Remus inched closer to Harry's hair. "Deep green with glitter?" he asked as Harry's hand flew up to his hair and pulled a lock in front of his eyes for inspection. It had definite sparkle to it. 

"Ginny is so dead." He said aloud but noticed that the sparkle didn't really offend him.

"Pouf." Ron whispered as he walked by. Harry threw his sausage at him.

"Lockhart." After a look of utter horror, Ron began throwing all his food at Harry. 

"You would think you could at least try to act your age." Hermione and Ginny smirked from the doorway and made their way to the table. Ginny sat down first, directly in front of Harry and was not quick enough to dodge the half eaten toast with marmalade that splattered on her nose. 

"Glitter? Green wasn't enough you had to put glitter in my hair?"

"You liked it last night?"

"I didn't notice the glitter."

"Then what are you so mad about? Hmm?"

"Never mind."

"Hermione? Did you give me blonde highlights for a reason?"

"What do you mean Ron?" He glanced at Harry and threw bacon at the smirking face.

"Never mind."

Remus cleared his throat as a warning when Mr. & Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"What is this mess?" Mrs. Weasley rounded on them. The teenagers exchanged guilty looks and Hermione quickly cleaned it with a wave of her wand.

"Molly and I would like to see you all in the drawing room in about an hour alright?"

Ginny turned to her mother, "Is something wrong Mum?"

"No dear, we just have a few announcements to make. Your brothers should be here in a little while, please show them in. We'll be upstairs." They left the room full of curious teenagers and made their way upstairs to Draco's room.

Arthur knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Draco are you dressed?"

Draco opened the door quickly. "Yes sir."

"No need for the 'sir' son, can we come in?"

"Sure, there is actually something I need to ask you."

"What would that be dear?" Molly asked as she conjured three chairs for them to sit in.

Draco looked at them for a moment before he inhaled deeply, trying to absorb courage from the air, Slytherins were definitely not good at asking for help.

Draco remained standing as he began, "First, I would like to say thank you for making me welcome in your home. I don't know why you offered in the first place but I am grateful all the same." 

"You are quite welcome Draco." Molly said and they both smiled warmly at him. 'This may be easier than I thought.' 

"Secondly, thank you for making the effort to see me as a person and not as Lucius' son. That means more to me than you will ever know."

Arthur felt a lump rise in his throat as Draco took the seat opposite them. 

"Your welcome Draco, I am very proud of you for having such an open mind and forming your own opinions of us. What did you need to ask us?" Draco simply nodded at Arthur's response, he did not know how to respond to a compliment like that.

"I did not choose to become a Death eater's son, to have a mother that was never truly happy, or to be treated like my feelings did not matter. You have shown me the true meaning of family, what it's like to have a father who cares about whether or not I'm happy and a mother who loves her children and is not afraid to show it.

I realize that this was meant as a summer arrangement, but I was wondering if I could continue living with your family until graduation?"

The question was asked quietly, with nervous anticipation and a great fear of rejection. 

Arthur pulled Draco into a tight hug and Molly enveloped them both. All three were crying by the time they let go.

"You have to know that this is the exact question we came in here to ask you?" Draco looked at them in disbelief. Molly nodded her head and smiled into her handkerchief, her eyes were full of happiness and pride.

"Really?" 

"Yes, so I guess you will allow us to adopt you then?"

"I believe that would be acceptable." Draco said and they all laughed at his Malfoy mannerism. 

"You know, you could have saved me a lot of grief if you had asked me first." Draco said with amusement in his eyes.

Arthur chuckled again, "We'll make a Gryffindor out of you yet!"

Draco stared back in mock horror as they descended the stairs. Molly turned to him on the stairs, finally trusting her voice enough to speak.

"We have asked all the others to wait for us in the drawing room, if it's alright we will make the announcement now as we have another to make that involves the entire family." 

Draco nodded, 'What on earth could be more interesting than adopting a Malfoy?' he wondered as he made his way through the entry way.

Twenty minutes later twelve people sat in complete silence for an uncomfortably long time. Surprisingly Harry was the one to break the silence.

"Congratulations Draco, I'm really happy for you." Harry offered a genuine smile until they made eye contact and he felt the air flee from his lungs. Draco's eyes, his son's eyes, the man who made him feel such love. Man? Draco? 

'Holy shit, what did I just think?' Harry panicked slightly and broke the eye contact. Both men tried desperately to ignore the dizzy feeling in their stomachs as others stood and made their way to Draco. 

Once Harry had broke the ice, the other Weasley children, including Hermione and Remus, congratulated him to no end. Harry noted that all the emotions in the room were very happy, even the ones coming from Bill and Charlie, they were happy Draco could have a chance at a family. 

After every one had settled down, and Harry had returned from the bathroom to calm himself after the eye contact thing, Draco took a seat beside Ginny and Arthur cleared his throat. 

"I do have another announcement to make, as of Friday Cornelius Fudge was relieved of his duty as the Minister of Magic." He paused and raised his hand for silence as everyone in the room had cheered and applauded. 

"After an offer from the Wizengamot, and a lot of discussion with your mother, I have decided to accept the position of Minister of Magic." He sat and waited for the information to sink in. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Have they already voted sir?"

"Yes they have and my term starts Monday. I will most likely stay Minister until the war is over, after that I am not sure that I will remain in the position."

The day went on like this, everyone questioning everything, people talking seriously and some laughing loudly. Harry found himself sitting on the stairs drinking water and thinking about his dream. After the eye contact thing with Malfoy, Harry had deposited the memory back into his mind. 

The other person, his partner? Confused him too much. He could not wrap his mind around the concept of two men having children. 'What else could it have meant?' He was definitely not ready to imagine himself being in that kind of relationship with another man. Or could he? 

Deciding that was a topic for another, less confusing day, he thought about the children in the dream. He found that knowing they might exist one day, that maybe it wasn't just a dream, empowered him with more than hate to rid the world of Voldermort, it gave him hope.

~~~~~~

Lunch time came and went and no one noticed until Mrs. Weasley came bustling through the hall. Dobby and Winky had already prepared the meal and Harry couldn't help but notice her relief. 

He wondered where they would live now that Mr. Weasley was to be Minister of Magic. Would he still be a member of the Order? 'Of course, that's why he's taking the job.' 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Mrs. Weasley called for everyone to eat. 

~~~~~~

After everyone left that night and the house finally quieted down, Harry found himself sitting on the floor in front of the dresser in Buckbeak's room. Thinking. 

Last week had been a blur and Harry could only assume it was shock that kept him from firing any and every question he could think of at Dumbledore. Now though, the shock was wearing off and worry was setting in.

Harry wondered how much information was still being kept from him. He worried about his friends, about school, his summer lessons and strangely enough, he found himself worrying about the Slytherin's reaction to Draco's adoption. 

How would they react? Would Malfoy tell anyone? 'Surely not, but what if someone found out?' 'Would he change his name to Weasley?' 'Draco Weasley? What is this world coming to? '

Harry went to bed that night mentally exhausted.

~~~~~~

"Anyone want a game of chess?"

"You're on Malfoy!" Ron said as everyone else sat staring at the parchment in their hands. 

Monday morning came and mayhem followed. Order members came by and offered congratulations to Mrs. Weasley on both Mr. Weasley's new position and the adoption of a new son. 

~~flash back~~

Draco decided he didn't want to hide his new family from anyone. He thought about taking the Weasley name but decided against it. Draco wanted to return his name to that which it had once been, proud. 

So, instead the adoption papers named him Draco Weasley Malfoy. Forever removing 'Lucius' from his name, Draco was truly grateful.

~~end~~~

Draco was relieved as he made his way to the chess board with his brother. Everyone else seemed to wrapped up in Hogwarts letters and Owl results to notice their departure.

"Feels strange doesn't it?"

"What?" Draco asked Ron as they started moving pieces into position.

"Us, being brothers now." Ron said as he mentally prepared to start the game. Draco smirked, today was starting out to be a good day.

"Yes well, you didn't have to change your hair just to make me feel at home you know?" Draco gave his traditional smirk and Ron sneered in an uncannily Malfoy way. The game was on.

On the other side of the room Mrs. Weasley watched her sons interaction and smiled, they had made the right decision. 'Now only if we could adopt Harry, everyone would be family' she thought as her eye's rested on Hermione. 'Just have to wait on Ron for that' she smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to get into Newt Potions, Snape will probably shit himself."

"Harry!" Hermione hit his arm at the profanity. Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, so how did you guys do?" Hermione beamed as she started telling him about her grades, perfect of course, but Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through their converstaion.

"Ron, Harry, Draco, there are two more letters here." They all stopped what they were doing to read the letters handed to them. Harry slit the Hogwarts seal and noticed that this envelope was fairly heavy and addressed to him and Ron.

__

To Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley,

Mr. Potter, it is my privilege to inform you that as of Monday August 3rd at 9:45 am the Minister of Magic has lifted your Quidditch ban. Since the Gryffindor team is now in need of a Captain I am appointing you to the position. 

I also realize how much strain this position can put on you time wise and have therefore appointed Mr. Weasley as your Co-Captain. No doubt you will do an excellent job with this position on your own, but I feel that your time will be better spent on some occasions in study. 

Best regards,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry tilted the envelope and two badges fell out. Ron, who was reading the letter over his shoulder, jumped three feet in the air and started yelling like a wild monkey. Harry laughed and pinned the Co-captain's badge to his best friend once he had calmed down. 

He looked at his badge for a while before he noticed Draco frowning at his letter.

"Something wrong Draco?"

"Oh, uh" Draco stammered as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Just wondering how the Slytherin team will react when they find out I am their new Captain."

"Really? Congratulations Draco!" Ginny said as she gave him a quick hug and then turned her attention to Ron and Harry.

"You too guys." She said as she and Hermione said their congrats. 

"Well, what does everyone want?" Confused expressions met Mrs. Weasley's demanding question. "For your grades and team captaincies?" 

Realization dawned on the Weasley children and all of Tuesday was spent trying to decide what gift they would pick in Diagon Alley on Wednesday. 

Harry would not be going, because of his lessons among other things, but told Hermione what he wanted and gave her the key to his Gringotts Vault. Hermione shot him a reproachful look before nodding and retreating to her room that night for bed.

'It's about time I start acting like his equal.' Harry thought to himself as he prepared for his lesson the next day. 

~~~~~~

****

Any body like? Huh? Just so everyone knows, I have now idea how many people even read this story unless you review. That being said, if you don't want to tell me how wonderful I am just put a big "Yes I'm reading" in that review space and I will be forever in your debt. 

To Ravenfrog: thank you for your review, and I am now completely enthralled with the Slytherin idea thank you.

To Rachy (): thank you for your review and yes, now that I think about, it I prefer Ginny with any one but Neville, thanks.

To Jolene, legiongrey2000, Kitten, thank you so much for your support, hope you liked it!


	6. Knowledge

****

First I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, life likes to kick me in the ass frequently. Thank you to those who haven't removed me from their alert list, I must be doing something right.

Thank you soooo much to all of you who have reviewed, it means so much to me that every one likes this story. This chapter didn't quite go the way I wanted it to, but I am still pleased.

Huge thank you to Michelle for continuing to be my beta even though the world is trying to shit on her. Blows huge kiss with disgusting noise at Michelle

Although I love my reviews, I want to know how many people are reading this, so if you don't want to flatter or flame me, just leave a big "Hey I'm reading!" in the review box.

__

Parsletounge will be in Italics, thanks!

Knowledge

Hermione and Ron entered the run down 'pet shop' in Knockturn Alley warily. Neither one could, or wanted, to imagine why Harry wanted anything from this place, it reeked of Dark creatures.

Each had their own worries about the package to be picked up but neither wanted to give voice to their concerns.

"We're doing this for Harry, it's not like this is an errand for Hagrid or something." Ron whispered. Hermione nodded as she glanced around the foul smelling store. Harry was hiding something very big and she was going to figure it out, and soon.

Hermione eyed her boyfriend warily as she remembered how she got into this mess.

Flashback

"I need you to pick up a package for me, here's the address." Harry said as he handed Hermione a small piece of parchment and his Gringotts key.

"It should be about 60 Galleons, but tip him well. Oh and 'mione, don't open the package, please."

"Ok Harry, I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this is about?"

Harry just smiled at her sadly and returned to his room. He hated having to keep secrets.

from his best friends, they deserved to know everything. He wanted to confide in them but it was to dangerous, for now anyway.

End

Hermione knew she should be glad that he was trusting her enough to pick up this

mystery package, but she couldn't help but worry about the reason for all the secrecy.

Something big was going on if he was risking them getting caught in Knockturn Alley. She was interrupted in her thoughts as a grumpy, squat man appeared behind the counter.

"Is there something you need?" The man sneered at his customers. Ron gave the man a glare and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"We're here to pick up a package."

"And the name?" The man asked, daring them to come up with one.

"Lupin." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. The dumpy man's glare intensified as he spoke again.

"That's 60 Galleons." Hermione dumped the bag marked 60 in Goblin on the counter and quickly tossed the smaller bag marked 20 up with it, shutting the shopkeeper's reply before it started.

Regaining his glare, the man stuffed the bags into his robes and turned to a wall of thick black curtain.

"Wait here." He spat over his shoulder as he tapped his wand and the curtain swayed to let him through.

"What the hell could be worth 60 Galleons? And what was the extra 20 for?" Ron asked her, visible appalled at the amount of money she was throwing at the man.

"A lot of animals could be worth that amount and the other was a tip. Apparently this 'item' is either very hard to get or very illegal."

Ron snorted, "Or both." Hermione frowned at the implications of that statement and once again wondered just what was she doing in this place. Her attention was caught by the shopkeeper again as the man came back, revealing a medium sized package wrapped in brown paper.

He handed the package to Ron and returned to his seat. The package was radiating magic.

"It's charmed?" Ron said, a little unnerved.

The man glared at him, "Tell Mr. Lupin that I should have the other specimen in six months. Do not shake the package." He said as he stalked to the very back of the store, leaving them alone in the shop.

"Should we shrink it?" Ron asked.

"No, we'll cover it with this, Harry thought we might need it to get here." Hermione handed him the silvery material of an invisibility cloak. Ron's eyebrows shot up and she just shrugged.

"We'll just have to hang back behind the others, no one will notice, there's too many of us." She said as they made their way back to Diagon Alley, and sunlight.

"Yeah, you're right. Wonder how Draco's doing?" Ron grinned mischievously as the pair made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

'Breathe. Everything is fine, you are in control, just keep breathing.' Were the thoughts

Draco tried to hold onto as he pulled his Malfoy mask firmly in place and hoped no one saw the claustrophobic panic.

The entire day had been like this, the 'herd' went into every store together, made as much noise as humanly possible, stayed entirely too long and then, as soon as Draco breathed fresh air, they were dragged into a different shop.

'What the HELL have I gotten myself into?' He asked himself as he tried desperately to get away form Fred, or was it George? Ginny was the only one who caught the split second slip of his mask and realized he was one trip short of the loony bin.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him through the shop and onto the sidewalk for some fresh air.

Draco sighed in frustration as he calmed himself outside. The whole day had been disastrous and all he wanted was to be left alone by all red headed people. No such luck.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, worry etching her face as Draco turned to face her, mask in place.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He spat and instantly regretted the hatred in his voice as Ginny's face went from concern to anger.

"Look, just because you're upset doesn't mean you get to take your frustrations out on me, got it?"

Draco's icy glare faded to guilt as she spoke.

"I know what it's like. Being on the out side of all those loud, obnoxious morons I call brothers. It's like trying to swim through a sea of redheads only to find you don't have any arms."

Draco snorted at this analogy in a very undignified way that made Ginny smirk in a much too Malfoyish manner. Which of course led to both of them clutching their sides with laughter. Draco decided then and there that Ginny would be his lifeline, his stress release.

Much to his dismay, he was beginning to realize there was very little he could hide from the girl. She would have done well in Slytherin.

Harry had woken that morning to find Ron staring at himself in the mirror. A pillow caught Ron on the back of his head while Harry made his way to the bathroom, locking the door quickly. One loud bang on the door told him he had shut it just in time.

Guilt flooded Harry as he dried off from the shower. 'What if they get caught? Or hurt?' He reminded himself that there was a reason he wanted Hermione to go, she uses her brain first. "They will be fine." He muttered to himself as he opened the bathroom door.

He was in too much of a hurry to take clothes into the bathroom with him before his shower, trying to stay away from Ron's retaliation. So it was a fairly wet, barefoot person with only a towel around his waist that Draco ran smack into in the hall.

Harry instinctively reached for the towel that wanted nothing more than to fall to the floor as he steadied himself. He blushed immediately and moved to the side of the hall to let the other boy through.

Draco picked up his dry towel and threw it back over his shoulder, which Harry noticed was void of a shirt.

"Sorry Malfoy."

"Quite alright Potter." Draco said as he made his way into the bathroom, deciding a very cold shower would do him a lot of good.

Harry made it back to his room without any more incidents only to find it empty and he himself irritatingly aroused. His cheeks turned red as embarrassment flooded him.

'Did Malfoy notice? Towels don't hide much, but even if he did, who cares? It's not like he was the reason for this.' Harry thought as he looked straight down. "This is going to be one hell of a day."

Shaking himself mentally, Harry dried quickly and threw on clothes, all the while thinking of Trelawney in a swimsuit. Once that image swam into focus, his jeans were a lot more comfortable.

Harry finished breakfast quickly and said goodbye to the Weasleys, along with Hermione, Malfoy, Tonks and Kingsley, the last two acting as bodyguards for the day.

He made his way into the drawing room and waited with Remus. Dumbledore came in a few minutes later and as Harry made eye contact with him the world seemed to spin and color and emotion swam in front of his eyes,

Harry felt slightly dizzy and shut his eyes to keep form loosing his balance.

"Ah, I wondered how long it would take."

"How long what would take Albus?" Harry asked as he looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"Before you could penetrate my defenses Harry, it seems today's lesson will go well indeed. Do you have your stone with you?"

"No sir, it's up stairs."

"Call for it." Dumbledore said with a bright twinkle in his eye. Harry reached for his wand but Dumbledore cut him off.

"No Harry, try it with out your wand please."

"Um, Albus? He's only sixteen, you're the only person I know that can do wandless magic." Remus stated.

"Well then, let me introduce you to Harry Potter, he will be the second." Harry stared in confusion until Dumbledore turned to him.

"Close your eyes and imagine the stone in your hand." Harry did as he was told and within seconds he felt the weight of the warm stone in his outstretched palm. He opened his eyes when Remus gasped.

"But, I didn't even say the spell. What is going on?"

"Very good my boy, you will find the answer to your question soon I assure you. Now, I would like you to put your thoughts back into your mind and we will begin your last Occlumency lesson."

Harry looked at the other two in confusion for a moment before doing as he was told.

After the information was returned, he pulled his wand and faced his mentor.

Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wrist Harry's wand was now in the older man's hand. "There will be no need for this right now. What you learn to today will enable you to defend your mind without the aid of your wand. I want you to close your eyes again and I am going to try to break through your defenses. On the count of three."

"…three." Harry felt the familiar pull at his mind as Albus began to call images forward.

He quickly found the dream and Harry fought to get him out before the end, but failed. Dumbledore pulled out of Harry's mind with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I feel you have concerns about this dream, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No sir, I wished it to remain private." Harry was mad about the privacy invasion but realized that maybe after today he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"I see. Harry I want you to clear your mind of everything but that dream. Concentrate hard on it and when I enter again, I want you to just try and keep it out of my reach. Imagine holding candy above a child's head, just out of his reach, but the candy is still there, understand?"

Harry nodded and cleared his mind of everything but the dream. Albus entered again and

Harry found it easy to keep the images out of his reach this time.

"Very good. Now, I want you to do the same thing again. This time both Remus and I will try to get to that image." Harry looked at him with concern but Dumbledore just nodded.

He felt the same tug as Albus started and a less powerful tug as Remus did the same. Harry kept the images from both men easily and began to get bored as they continued trying. He opened his eyes to see that both men were still concentrating on their spells.

Remus dropped his wand to the side and Albus' eyes refocused on Harry's. This time when Harry made eye contact with him there was no dizziness and Harry saw images of a very young woman on a swing hung from a tree.

He quickly realized that this was not his memory, but Albus' and shut his eyes hard.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to."

"Nonsense Harry, this is exactly why I am here. The emotions you have been sensing lately are the start of your blood inheritance. I will explain more when we have finished." Dumbledore held up his wand again.

"Now, we will try again but this time I want you to keep your eyes open when we start the spell and while you block us out, I want you to defend yourself."

"Sir, I don't want to hex either of you."

"Don't worry about that Harry, I will be casting against you as I try to get past your defenses. It would be in your best interest to respond."

"Alright sir." Before Harry could get to nervous about hexing them, the attack had started. Remus raised his wand and tried to enter Harry's mind. Albus did not hesitate. Once he tried Harry's mental defenses wandlessly, he immediately released a stinging hex.

Harry kept them both out of his mind easily and when the hex was sent his way he held up his hand and it rebounded back towards Albus.

The attack stopped and Remus sat down exhausted in a nearby chair as Albus repaired his robe sleeve where the hex grazed it.

"That was brilliant, Harry." Remus said and offered him a smile. Harry turned to Albus in shock.

"It was crazy, I knew what you where going to cast at me."

"Yes, because I thought about it first. You will find that most Wizards stop to think about the spell they want to cast long before they cast it. You did a very good job keeping us out of your mind Harry, and I have to say, against me, that is saying a lot."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, humbled at his mentor's words. He glanced up and caught Albus' eye, this time Harry saw straight through the man. He was afraid to loose Harry's trust. He feared what Harry could become with out the proper guidance, but most of all, there was hesitation. Albus was keeping secrets again.

Harry sat roughly in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. He could have broken the barrier in Albus' mind, but he wanted to give the old coot a chance to explain himself.

After a few moments to get his temper in control, he lifted his head and asked his Headmaster the same question given to him in his second year at school.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me Albus?" If Harry's anger wasn't apparent in the young man's eyes, Albus would have chuckled at the question. Instead he started with an apology.

"Harry, please understand that this information could not be given to you until I was certain Voldermort could not break into you mind any longer. If you will stand, I will give you all the information I have."

Harry understood what he meant and quickly got to his feet.

"Remus, if you could stand behind me, I may loose my balance."

"What is going on?" Remus asked, thoroughly confused.

"It is time I told Harry of his true inheritance. I am ready when you are, my boy." Harry stole a look of uncertainty from his Godfather before he made eye contact with Albus again.

This time there was no holding back. Harry watched as Albus chose long memories of his childhood and waited patiently for the point. The memories started to make more sense and as realization hit he noticed Albus' back leaning against Remus.

"Harry, Albus, is everything ok?" Remus asked when he noticed the connection was broken.

"I think I need a moment Remus." Harry said as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Remus nodded and steadied Albus before he slipped into the hall.

"Harry, I wish I could have told you sooner."

"Are you the last one?"

"Yes."

Harry walked the few feet between himself and Albus and hugged his uncle tightly.

"So, Uncle Albus. Why did I have to go to the Dursleys? If you are family why couldn't I have stayed with you?"

"It was your mother that sacrificed for you, therefore, you had to live with her relatives. I am sorry, I know what you went through in that home. Hopefully, with your inheritance you will not have to return there again."

"Do you need a break?"

"No, but I think I may sit this time."

Harry chuckled and pulled a chair closer to his uncle. "Remus, you can come back in now." He half shouted and the werewolf entered and pulled a chair up beside Albus. Harry saw the curiosity in his eyes and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Remus, it would put you in danger."

"No Harry, you will need his support, along with your friends. When we are done here you can tell him anything you wish. Starting tomorrow, you and your friends will begin training. It is important that they know the truth and are able to defend themselves. Tom will not think twice about using those you love to get to you. They need to be aware."

"It will put them in more danger!"

"Harry, Voldemort can not penetrate their minds the way he did yours. If I had been honest with you from the beginning, Sirius would still be alive, along with many others."

Harry hung his head as Albus admitted his guilt. "I know Albus, but I also know the reason you did it."

"You have the advantage of learning from my mistakes, Harry. Trust in your friends, confide in them."

"I will Albus, I will tell Remus later today. But not the others, just not now."

"Very well, Harry. Let us start again." Harry made eye contact with Albus again and this time information was passed for a good five hours. He covered many family memories along with his own war.

When the session was over Harry sat and snacked with the other two men as he tried to explain his version of all the information that was filling his brain.

"I am the last heir of Godric Gryffindor, that is why I can do wandless magic. Voldemort doesn't know this, when he tried to kill me he gave me Salazar's abilities also."

"That explains a lot. Especially why your parents fled to Godric's Hollow. I suppose you inherited that property as well." Remus said as he thought back on what a strange decision that was at the time.

"Yes, they wanted the protection of the Potter bloodline but didn't want to arouse suspicion by living in the Manor. That is why they were found in the gardener's cottage.

Harry's magic is stronger than mine because of what was given to him that night. He has the strength of both Godric and Salazar." Dumbledore said.

Harry was starting to feel guilty about his choices as of late and decided that if Albus was finally being honest with him, then he would have to do the same.

"Um, Albus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I have sort of a confession to make. I have been studying the books in the Black library for a couple of days now and it occurred to me that if I was going to be any match for Tom, then I would need to know as much about the Dark Arts as possible." Harry trailed of uncertainly as Remus almost shouted at him.

"Harry, there is absolutely no reason for you to learn the Dark Arts! I'm getting rid of all those books-"

"Remus, calm down. I think it is a wise decision for Harry to study the Dark Arts." Remus gasped in shock but Albus cut him off. "I trust in Harry's ability to do what is right, I do not worry that the Dark Arts will influence him in any way."

"Thank you, Albus." Harry said, relieved that he wasn't angry.

"But, to understand the Dark Arts, you need a teacher capable of assisting you."

"Krum?"

"No Harry, Professor Krum is not as skilled in the actual use of the Dark Arts as another teacher I have on staff." Harry paled as the only other teacher with those qualifications came to mind.

"I think that Professor Snape would be almost happy to teach the subject to a small class."

"Dumbledore you can not be serious-"

"I assure you that I am, Remus. I believe the time has come, as much as I hate to see it happen, to fight fire with fire."

Harry was pissed. He just got rid of that bastard a few months ago and now, now he gets to take lessons that could ultimately decide the fate of himself and the Wizarding world from a man who like to see him dead as much as the Dark Lord.

'Oh yeah, sixth year is going to be great.'

Harry pushed that thought aside for now, no need to be thoroughly depressed.

"When will I start my training?"

"I have arranged it with Remus so that you and the others will begin physical training tomorrow morning. I will send Professor Snape along tomorrow afternoon."

"The others?"

"Yes Harry, as I said before, you friends need to be with you. They will benefit from these trainings as much as you. I will speak to Molly and Arthur tonight and owl Ms. Granger's parents in the morning. I am afraid they will need to be moved to a more secure location."

Harry just nodded, terrified at what he was doing to his friends lives.

"Don't worry, my boy, they will be well protected. We will ready the fourth floor tonight to make room for our guests and the training. Please explain things to Hermione tonight, I will send for the others tomorrow."

"Who will be joining us Albus? Aside from the Grangers." Remus asked.

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood will stay the last few weeks here and the holiday's as well. They are all in danger now."

Harry stood and stretched as he heard the door open. "Oh Albus, I forgot to tell you, I bought a Nehebkau. I have done a lot of research and….." Harry trailed off as the other two men eyed him with blatant suspicion.

"It was the only species I could find that could counter Nagini. THe last vision I had, Voldermort was using her to kill."

"You do know the rumors about those snakes?" Remus asked, clearly terrified.

"Yes, but they are just that, rumors. They are fierce protectors and once tamed they will protect with their lives."

"Harry, you must make sure that this snake does not attack anyone in this house. If you find you can not control it completely, I will destroy it." Dumbledore stated harshly.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem sir, but if I have difficulty I will destroy it myself. I won't let it endanger anyone."

"Very well, the snake will get very large, almost the same size as Nagini. Keep him in Buckbeak's room for now. I will make arrangements at Hogwarts."

"You're not going to let him take it to school, are you?"

"I have to, once Harry tames it, the snake will do anything to be near him. It will destroy everything it can to protect and be with its master. Be careful Harry."

"I will sir."

"Good, now we have missed lunch and I smell dinner, shall we?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for the door. Remus went to greet the Weasleys and Dumbledore pulled Harry back.

"Have you thought any more about the soul bond?"

"Yes sir, I have no idea who it would be." Harry whispered back to him, fighting the blush in his cheeks.

"Harry, if you get frustrated, I can find the person for you." Harry's eyebrows shot up at that statement. "But you need to know that once the spell is cast you have less than 24 hours to consummate the bond or it will be forfeit. You can not force your soul mate to bond."

"Alright Albus, I will think about it. Thank you."

"Not a problem, I believe your package is upstairs." Dumbledore said as they saw Hermione glance around the stairs and banish an invisible something up them.

"Good evening Headmaster. Harry? Could I have a word?" Hermione added with an edge to her voice.

"Sure."

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes everyone." Molly's voice sounded form the kitchen.

Hermione grabbed his hand and Ron followed them up the stairs. Once in his and Ron's room, Harry stopped Hermione form putting a silencing charm on the door.

"They should hear this, Draco and Ginny I mean."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, will you call them?" Harry asked and turned to Hermione. "Where is the package?"

Hermione took the invisibility cloak off the package on the bed and stood back a few feet. Harry waited for the others to come in the room.

Ginny was practically dragging Draco in. Harry met his eyes and exhaustion flooding him, everyone else had sheer curiosity, only Hermione's eyes held anger too.

"Hermione, before I explain about the package, I need to tell you all some things. Have a seat." Ron and Hermione sat with Draco and Ginny on the other bed across from the package.

"In my lesson today Albus gave a lot of information that he has been keeping from me. Voldemort, oh grow up; is going to try and use you all to get to me. I don't need to tell you what that would entail, I'm sure you can guess.

So, starting tomorrow we will all begin training in defense and the Dark Arts."

"Um, Harry, don't you mean defense against the Dark Arts?"

"No, Ron, Dumbledore thinks it best if we know what we're dealing with. Fight fire with fire he said. That's why I got the package, to counter Nagini, she seems to ne doing a lot of his dirty work."

Hermione's eyes shot up at this statement. "Exactly what kind of snake is that Harry?"

"Nehebkau." Harry stated simply and every one in the room gasped, oddly enough, louder than when he said Voldemort.

"Harry! You can't have something like that around people! You can't possibly think you can tame it."

"It's not true what they say about them, well some of it is, but I will tame it, its loyalty will lie with me and will protect us all."

"I hope you know what your doing Potter." Malfoy gave him a piercing glare and Harry fought to keep himself from entering the blonde's mind.

"I would never let anything hurt any of you, you all know this. I'm doing this for our protection. It will be moved into Buckbeak's old room and I need you to all stay off the third floor until it's safe."

"Where will I sleep then?" Harry had a hard time ignoring the amusement in Draco's eyes. So did Ginny.

"This room is big, I'll get Mum to help me put your bed in here." Ginny offered and gave Draco a knowing smirk. 'What was I thinking confiding in her?'

"Alright, can we see this thing? It is stunned right?" Draco asked, still annoyed at the look Ginny was giving him.

"Yes, it is. Here." Harry said as he opened the box. The snake was coiled up looking very much asleep. The other four inched closer to the box and just as they relaxed a bit, Draco pinched Ginny hard under her ribs causing her to jump in the air.

"You - absolute - GIT!" She screamed as she as she hit him on the arm with each word. Draco grinned triumphantly and Harry found himself staring at his lips before Hermione brought him out of it.

"Anyway, back to what I was telling you. It appears I am Godric Gryffindor's heir and have inherited the same power that Dumbledore has, only a bit more because of what Tom did to me, transferring some of his power and all. That about sums it up." Harry finished quickly, hoping to overload them and avoid calculating questions.

The five sat in complete silence for a long moment. Surprisingly enough it was Ron who started.

"You're more powerful than Dumbledore?" Harry blushed and started to explain how much training he would need for that to really be true but Hermione saved him.

"Harry, does that mean that you and Dumbledore are relatives?"

"Yes, he's my great, great uncle or something."

"Wow, Harry that's wonderful." Hermione said, knowing how much it must mean to her best friend to have a real family member, one that doesn't hate him for breathing.

"Thanks Hermione, well, we better get down to dinner. No doubt Albus has already explained about the snake." They headed down the hall but Hermione was pulled back.

"Hermione, Albus told me earlier that he was going to ask your parents to relocate. I think they will be coming here for a while."

"Really? Sweet Merlin, by dad is going to kill Ron."

"Not exactly the reaction I thought you would have, but, just thought you should know before everyone else. Will they understand any of this?"

"I have explained the situation to them somewhat, hopefully Professor Dumbledore will be able to completely relocate them when school starts."

"Yeah, they won't be upset about having to leave everything behind then?"

"Are you kidding? This just gives them a reason to retire early, they are quite old you know."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, I suppose they are."

That night after dinner was finished and most everyone's fear of the snake put to rest the Order had a meeting. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were all initiated into the Order.

Most of the adults were pissed and Molly even went so far as to question Dumbledore's sanity before Arthur calmed her and the rest down by explaining that the secrets they now shared must be kept secret at all costs. They simply knew too much.

The others reluctantly agreed and Harry was given the job of initiating them into the group.

"Headmaster, surely this is not wise? The boy has never preformed this kind of spell before-"

"Severus, Harry is just as much the leader of this organization as I am, I have explained this already. Besides, the charm will be stronger if he performs it because of their friendship."

After a brief instruction from Albus, Harry turned to his first person. Ron stood tall and proud in front of Harry and gave his oath.

As Harry made the complicated wrist movement with his wand and said the incantation, he felt a familiar surge of power spring from his chest, similar to what had happened with Dobby.

A red light shot between the two and both were knocked off their feet. Everyone was in shock and Dumbledore was simply beside himself. This Wizard, his great, great nephew was more powerful than he himself had been at the height of his magic. The old man was amazed.

"No need to panic. Ronald, could you please remove your shirt?" Ron did as he was told and everyone gasped.

"Well, that's not something you see every day, is it?" Alastor said from his chair in the shadows. A single phoenix with black and silver plumage was burned into the skin on the right side of Ron's chest just below the collar bone.

"What happened Albus? Can you get rid of it?"

"Hey, I like it, I want to keep it."

"Harry's magic is stronger than mine and when he preformed the binding spell it marked Ronald."

"It's just like the Dark Mark." Ginny said aloud before clamping her hand on her own mouth. Horrified at what she said she gave Harry an apologetic glance.

"It is the same theory, yes, but this was not done out of evil or a will to dominate. No, Ginevra, this is not the same as the Dark Mark. Would you like to continue Harry?"

"I don't think I should." He said before lifting the collar of his shirt that was slightly smoking and looking at his own at his own chest. "I have it too."

"Harry, this is not a bad thing, I think you should continue."

"Alright, but if any of you don't want this mark, then Albus can do it."

Ginny stood before him and took her oath, only asking that he put the mark on her right shoulder blade instead of the chest. All agreed that the spell would work the same, and so Hermione's was also put on the right shoulder blade.

This only left Draco. Harry eyed him for a moment and stepped away to give indication for Albus to continue, but Draco took two steps and stood directly in front of Harry.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked, trying to keep his mind from searching Malfoy's.

"I am sure." Draco said as he took off his shirt, Ron and Harry's had charred a bit after all.

Harry said the spell again after Draco took the oath and this time every one gasped again.

His mark was the same two inch Phoenix as the others, there was a lightning bolt across it's small chest.

Harry could have passed out from shock, instead he sat down roughly, claiming exhaustion. He knew one thing, he was very glad he hadn't revealed his mark to everyone by taking off his shirt. This whole summer was turning out to be way too weird.

The Order meeting covered everything from Voldemort's most recent attacks, still far from London, to the Granger's, Longbottom, and Lovegood arrivals. The meeting ended around midnight and Harry was anxious to get upstairs.

He had come across a name he liked and was eager to talk to the snake. He took the box into Buckbeak's old room and placed several spells on all openings he could find. Mostly to keep the snake in, but more importantly to tell him if it got out.

Harry picked up the snake and placed it on the bed across from him. It was a good four feet long, fairly thin, and a black color that shined an eerie deep blue when the light hit it.

Harry enervated the snake and watched as it uncoiled and raised it's head.

"My name is Harry, do you already have a name?" The snake eyed him warily, if snakes could do such things.

"No Master."

"How do you know I am your master?"

"I can feel that you want to tame me as your own."

"Is that what you want?"

"I live to serve and protect. What will you name me, Master?"

"Serket."

The conversation went on for another good hour as Harry explained about everyone in the house and what he expected out of it. He soon found that the snake was very proud to serve and had a very dry sense of humor.

He warned Serket of the wards on the room, and though it was very displeased about not being trusted, it agreed it was probably best for now.

Harry left Serket in the room to check things out and get comfortable with the promise that he would come back in the morning with food.

Ron and Draco were sound asleep when Harry entered the room. He took off his shirt and cast a small light on his chest facing the mirror. 'What the hell is going on?' His mark was the exact same as Draco's.

After seeing Ron's mark and then his own, Harry had just assumed that it was part of the curse, that the scar would be on anything that resembled him. But then why did Malfoy's have it? The whole damn day was strange enough with out adding this on top of everything.

Harry heaved a big sigh and took off the rest of his clothes. Climbing into bed he wondered if he should tell Malfoy about his mark. 'No, it would probably scare the shit out of him, and though that would be funny, I'm not even ready to think about what this means.'

He made a mental note to find all the information he could about their marks, no doubt Hermione would be up for it. 'She's probably already started.' He groaned to himself about all the studying he would be doing before school started and forced his mind to stop thinking.

Reluctantly his mind obeyed and the boy-who-lived slept better than he had in a long time.

****

That's it for now folks, tell me what you think, or just tell me if your still reading. Should Serket be male or female? I can't decide. Any suggestions?

Top of Form 1

# 

Bottom of Form 1


	7. Friends

****

This is in response to a reviewer who has apparently given up on my story because of the lack of perfection. I'm going to dedicate my chapter 7 to this person, who has taken it upon themselves to beta my chapters, (although it clearly states at the beginning of each chapter that I already have a competent beta).

If you would leave me an e-mail address on your next 'review' we can get these corrections made before I post my next chapter and then 'maybe' it will be up to your standards. Since I don't have any way to respond to your 'comments', I'll go ahead and post this one and ask for your forgiveness later.

I think this response is a little more subtle, coughs and looks around sheepishly, a bit of dry humor instead of screaming? Maybe, hmmmm. Sorry, I love constructive criticism, but I do not appreciate being mocked.

Anyway, back to the real author's notes.

Ok, I got a hung jury on the sex of Serket, so I am therefore asserting my power as the writing God, hem-hem, getting carried away, sorry. Anyways, it's a girl! Sorry to those who wanted a boy.

Just so you know, I am skipping some of the summer training and things in order to get to the more active points in this story. I mean, six chapters for one summer? What was I thinking?

Huge slobbery kiss to Michelle, thank you so much for your help! (She's MY beta and you can't have her! HA!)

Chapter 7

Friends

"Harry? Where is this place? What is going on?"

Neville seemed utterly lost as people stumbled around Grimmauld Place to ready the house for visitors. Luna walked in the door behind him, vaguely aware of her surroundings.

"Oh, hey Neville!" Harry said as he slid around the staircase, trying not to land on his backside.

"Sorry about the confusion, my snake has disappeared and everyone is freaking-"

"Harry James Potter! If that beast eats one of my children-"

"Mrs. Weasley, please, she won't hurt anyone, I promise. If everyone would just be quiet I will call her." The room calmed for a moment, hoping Harry would be able to find the snake quickly, but a short yelp from upstairs sounded before he could call Serket.

Harry skipped far too many steps to be humanly possible as he climbed the stairs, anxious to beat the 'grownups' to his pet. Another yelp was heard from the bathroom.

Harry rounded the corner just in time to see Serket sliding out of the bathroom and Malfoy slapping after it with a towel.

"Potter! Keep your damn freak of a pet away from me!"

Harry tried to respond but was cut short as Mrs. Weasley rounded the corner just after him.

"Draco Weasley Malfoy! I will not tolerate such language in this house. Do you understand me young man?"

Draco's normal emotional mask had completely faltered at Mrs. Weasley's words, but Harry couldn't decide if it was due to her tone, being reprimanded in front of everyone, (as the entire household was now watching) or the fact that she had used his entire name without so much as a blink of the eye.

Fortunately, he didn't have to respond as she made her way flawlessly back to scolding Harry.

"You were warned about this pet Harry, I am most disappointed in you."

"Mrs. Weasley, she didn't hurt him. I'm sure she had a very good reason for leaving her room."

"Well?"

"Uh," Harry looked around frantically for Serket and was startled to find her slithering up his arm.

__

"What were you doing out here? Why did you leave your room?"

"You asked me to keep watch over the household." Serket responded dryly as she lay her head on his shoulder, seeking warmth.

After insuring that the Nehebkau had understood what was expected of her, Harry re-opened the third floor to make room for the guests. He had assured the current inhabitants that his pet would stay locked in the room at all times. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

__

"You can use your senses during the day. We talked about this; you're only supposed to patrol at night, when no one can see you. How did you get out?" Serket blinked at him and paused, clearly not understanding what a commotion she had caused.

__

"I heard strange noises coming from behind the steamy door. I could only taste one human on this floor, so I came to make sure there was not an animal or other species causing harm."

Harry had been amazed at Serket's abilities, but knew she still needed to be on her own and encounter other creatures in order to detect them.

__

"What do you mean 'causing harm'?"

"I heard the human moan as if in pain." Harry's gaze quickly went to the blonde in question and then blushed profusely when he realized what Serket must have heard, as Draco was clearly not hurt. Harry cleared his throat and tried to will away his blush before facing Mrs. Weasley, hand on hips and all.

"It seems that Serket misinterpreted some sounds and went to investigate. She was just making sure there was not another animal in the house. That is her job you know."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to respond but Remus beat her to it.

"We are now running late for lessons, so, out in the back with the lot of you. Luna, Neville, good to see you again. If you two could put you're things in one of the bedrooms on the third floor and join us outside, we'll explain everything as we go."

"So, we will be initiated too?" Luna asked Remus, jogging beside him in a much larger back yard than one would expect.

"I don't know about that, you'll have to ask Dumbledore."

Luna seemed to be lost in thought the rest of the lesson, which proved to be her downfall when the basic warm-up was over and immediately switched into military type obstacles. After Mrs. Weasley mended her wrist, Harry noticed that Luna seemed a little more aware of her surroundings.

Lunch was short and all too soon Harry found himself facing his least favorite professor. If Neville was frightened before, he was sure to wet himself now. No one knew how well Snape would react to having to teach some of his most hated students on the summer holiday.

The seven were almost pleasantly surprised when Professor Snape allowed them to ask questions about the Dark Arts, as if he always allowed such things. Oh, he was still as rude as ever, but his comments seemed to lack a certain 'death eater malice'.

The lesson plan was to allow the class to study independently and ask questions when things didn't make sense.

"You need to try and understand the Dark Arts on your own at first, a starting point if you will, before we get into structured lessons" Snape paused and made eye contact with every student, as if measuring them up, before he continued.

"It is my job to help you understand a truth that has taken myself and others many years to realize, though I doubt any of you here are open minded enough to see it as such." Again he paused, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention.

"Not all Light magic is holy, for light can be used to harm. Not all Dark magic is evil, for it can be used for a greater good. When magic is dispersed, no matter what color it has been deemed, it is intent that matters most."

The class sat in a thoughtful silence as the words settled in their minds. Harry realized that he had never heard truer words and felt better about learning the one subject that no other Magical school would openly teach.

Hermione's parents had arrived just after lunch and once again, all hell had broken loose. Harry had not realized that Hermione's parents were quite as old as they were. Although time had clearly been easy on them they both looked to be nearing sixty.

Their only daughter had tried to make the best of things. Thinking that it would be best for her father to know about her and Ron's relationship sooner rather than later, she set out to inform her parents of this after dinner.

Harry had always assumed that Hermione's parents were of the passive nature. Always calm and caring, they never seemed to let much bother them. He realized that this was not exactly the case when he passed her closed bedroom door after feeding Serket.

Harry hid out of sight of the door and listened in with an extendable ear. He felt a little uneasy about eavesdropping on his best friend, but didn't let that stop him.

"Could you repeat yourself?" Her mother asked, clearly confused.

"Well, um, we've been best friends for quite some time now and…"

"And you decided that being friends with a boy meant you could disregard our rules?"

"No father, I-"

"Hermione, we have set these rules for a reason. Under no circumstances, whatsoever, are you allowed to date before you graduate."

"Our blessing will not be given to a marriage before graduation of college either." Her mother added softly.

"Mother I am not saying we want to get married tomorrow, we just started dating."

"You will not be any longer, and I am very disappointed in you. If we had known of this relationship, we never would have allowed you to come here."

"Daddy please-" Hermione reached her hand to her father's arm but he stood quickly.

"We have given up our jobs and our home in order to keep you safe. We will do whatever is necessary to prevent any harm coming to you, all we ask is that you remember the principles you were raised with."

"Mother-"

"Your father is right Hermione. Your world may be at war and we may very well be in danger, but I will not see my only child loose sight of her future. Your study will come first and foremost."

"I love him." Hermione whispered softly as her parents turned to leave the bedroom.

"You are too young to know what love is." Her mother said as she closed the door. Harry stifled a sigh as Hermione's parents made their way to the opposite end of the hall and up the stairs.

He wasn't proud of spying on a personal conversation and knew he would have to tell Hermione what he did, but he was also glad he knew what was going on, if only to help his two best friends.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, praying to any deity that this day had been a nightmare, anything but reality.

After his shower and interrogating Serket about how she got out of her room; Harry found himself in the company of a very distraught best friend.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Mum and Dad had a _talk_ with Hermione's parents. Apparently they think we are too young to date. They have forbidden her to see me outside of 'school related activities.'"

"Ron, it's not the end of the world, I mean-"

"You don't understand Harry, they are going to be here for the next two and a half weeks and she won't even talk to me about it." Ron threw himself on his bed and Harry tried to pretend he didn't notice the tears.

"Ron, it will all work out soon. Everything will be fine once we get back to Hogwarts, you'll see."

"She won't even talk to me Harry. How do I know she doesn't agree with them?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry." The door shut behind them and they were both startled to see Malfoy leaning up against the wall.

"She's suffering just as much as you are Ron; don't judge her for her parent's mistakes." He said as he grabbed his pajamas out of the dresser and exited as quietly as he came.

"He gives me the creeps sometimes, sneaking up on people like that."

"He's a Slytherin, that's what they do." Harry half smirked. "Everything will be fine once we get back, you'll see."

"I hope so. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

A few minutes later Draco entered the room to soft snoring. Ten minutes after that he found himself tossing and turning on his bed between Harry's and Ron's, waiting for sleep.

Only when the comforting sight of midnight black hair found his eyes did sleep take him.

The next two weeks were rough on everyone in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Luna and Neville were basically lost in the chaos. Hermione's parents were distant with everyone yet kept a watchful eye on their only daughter.

Ginny knew Draco was nervous about returning to the Slytherin house but couldn't get him to open up about it. Hermione still had not spoken to Ron about their situation.

Harry watched from the sidelines and kept his comments to himself, hoping that no intervention would be needed on his part to repair the damage Hermione's parents had done.

Physical training with Lupin was getting tough, they would be starting martial arts soon. It was decided that the werewolf would return to Hogwarts to continue physical training He protested of course, but, as a member of the Order, he had little choice in the matter.

Most parents now knew of the Defense professor's lycanthrope, and Remus did not want to endanger anyone. Even so, he was a soldier of the light and had been given his orders. The new generation had to be taught properly; the war had started.

Lessons with Snape had become grueling. The study lessons had only lasted a few days and Harry learned quickly he preferred the theory to the practical aspect of the class. Professor Snape informed them that they were not ready to be divided into pairs yet, so each student had the joy of practicing against Snape.

Only Draco seemed to be doing well, everyone assumed why but no one wanted to ask.

Surely you aren't raised by a Deatheater without learning a few things about the Dark Arts?

Although, Draco's head start didn't seem to last long as the classes delved into the deeper Dark Arts. The practical lessons were much the same as the DA meetings. Only the main goal was to completely control any situation, in other words, offence.

Snape hexed, cursed and cheated in every possible way so that they were always on guard. In addition to preparing themselves for the wrath of Snape if they failed in the practical, they were required to look up one new Dark spell, curse or hex for every day and review it in class.

Harry had wondered if the Dark Arts workload would lessen when school started. Not likely.

Occlumency had become pointless, no one could enter Harry's mind unless he wanted them to. He spent most of his time with Albus working on wandless magic, trying to override his subconscious, and some of that time going over the long Gryffindor family tree and strategic maneuvers that would benefit Harry in this war.

Harry could tell Albus was hiding something from him, a plan of some kind. Knowing he could get the information if he really wanted it, he left the situation alone. Let the old man have his fun.

September first snuck up quickly and everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts the few days leading up to it. Harry had hoped things would be resolved between his best friends before the return to Hogwarts but was sorely disappointed.

Ron had been ignoring everyone in an attempt to hide his anger at the situation. Harry had tried to talk to both of them with no luck. Ron's face would turn a violent shade of crimson and Hermione would fight back tears and escape to her bedroom.

Dreams had become constant reoccurrence for Harry. Dumbledore had told him that some of them would be benign, merely figments of the imagination, whereas others would be premonition.

Harry had been enjoying the most recent dreams a little too much for his own comfort. More than once he woke before his roommates, covered in his own semen. He knew what wet dreams were of course, but up until recently his had never involved males with blonde hair.

Today was September First and it happened to be one of 'those' mornings.

"Great, just what I need." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

Seven students, one cat, three owls, one eagle, one toad, one raven and an invisible snake crowded into a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was defiantly a tight fit.

Once the pets and luggage were deposited, with an invisible Serket coiled up Harry's arm her head lying on his shoulder, they made their way back onto the platform to say goodbyes.

Hermione stood off to the side with her parents and gave them a stiff goodbye. Harry watched and wondered how much longer she could do this to herself. He saw the pain in her eyes and knew it was the thought of losing Ron's friendship that was killing her.

Remus said his goodbyes and promised he would be there next week to resume training. The full moon would be in two days and he was looking weary.

Harry was getting back on the train when Serket told him she heard whispering voices. He placed his hand on the door she indicated, not meaning to use magic, but apparently his subconscious had other plans, as he felt the silencing charm fade and the conversation become clear.

"What do you mean 'adopted by the Weasleys'?"

"Draco, you are not sticking to the plan."

"The plan has changed, I'm happy with what has happened. You two will have to remain the same for your own protection. Don't treat me differently than the others."

"Draco, you can't be serious!"

"I mean it Vincent, treat me like the others will. I know the truth."

"You're asking us to make your life a living hell. You're the only reason we've gotten this far."

"I know this and that is why I won't risk your safety to save me from something that will happen anyway."

"What about Zabini? Have you talked to him?"

"No, he is loyal to his family. I will not risk it."

"You guys have been together for a year now, what if-"

"He doesn't care about me, it was mutual, and nothing could have come of it. It's just an easy way to get Parkinson to leave me alone really."

"Take care of yourself Draco."

"You too guys. Remember you are Slytherins, act like them."

Harry scurried to hide behind the door when it opened. The train had started to move as Crabbe and Goyle made their way to the back compartments, oblivious to the person in the shadows.

Harry caught the back of Malfoy's robes and forced him back into the empty compartment.

"What the- Potter?"

"Did you think I would fall for you fucking game Malfoy?" Harry's eyes were screaming with anger as he pushed the other boy to the wall.

"You were listening? How-" Draco eyed him for a moment before continuing.

"Look Potter, it's not what you think." Draco said as he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Harry whispered and Draco's wand landed in his outstretched hand.

"Would you mind casting a privacy charm then?" He was almost amused at Potter's anger, almost. Harry cast the charm quickly and fought himself to keep from entering Malfoy's mind.

"Care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

"First of all, Potter, you should not eavesdrop, it is very rude. And second, if you tell anyone of this information, even Granger or Ron, I will spend the rest of my life torturing you."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look and Draco took that as his signal to continue.

"Gregory and Vincent aren't nearly as dumb as they pretend to be. If they were allowed to try with their studies, they would probably beat me in grades." 'He has got to be kidding.' Harry thought.

"Why aren't they allowed to try and who's stopping them?"

"I am. I do not allow them to seem competent because they are my best friends and their fathers would gladly turn them over to the Dark Lord. If they remain ignorant they stay safe."

"So, this plan is to keep your friends safe?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes; something he had been avoiding at all cost for the last four weeks, and was shocked to see the truth.

"I may be a Slytherin, but I would rather die than to see any of my friends fall into the Dark Lord's service." 'Still the truth,' Harry sighed audibly and broke the eye contact.

"You're going to let them treat you like shit just like the rest of the Slytherins will?"

"It is the only way."

"You are more of a Gryffindor than you know Malfoy."

"If I didn't know any better I would take that as an insult." Malfoy smirked and added. "Speaking of, we better get back, no doubt they will send the cavalry after you if you're gone too long."

"Very funny." Harry said dryly as he removed the privacy charm and gave Malfoy his wand back.

"Incidentally, did I hear you say you were dating Zabini?" Harry tried to make it seem as though he were asking about the weather, Malfoy saw right through him.

"Does it bother you that I'm gay, Potter?"

Harry flushed a bright crimson and tried to turn away from the icy blue eyes that were asking more than one question. Draco reached a hand up to Harry's cheek to pull his face back towards his own.

"No, Malfoy, it's none of my business." Harry said as he backed away from his touch. Draco looked hurt for a split second before his mask fell back into place. They were now standing in front of the shared compartment.

"We had better get in there."

"After you," Draco said with a smirk. Harry opened to door to shouting like he had never heard before.

Luna jumped from her seat and ran to cast another privacy charm on the door. Hermione and Ron stood as far away from each other as the compartment would allow and both had tears streaming down their faces.

Ginny came over to stand by Harry and Draco, speaking soflty. "They've been at it now for a good ten minutes, it hasn't been pretty."

"And now look what you've done! Our friendship is suffering, not just mine and yours but Harry's as well. I knew this would happen! I knew that you would ruin our friendship!"

"I would ruin it? They are my parents Ron, what was I supposed to do? Tell them to sod off?"

"Yes, I did mine!"

"Yeah right! And who the hell do you think you are? Mine and Harry's friendship is fine!"

"Oh? I'm sure he loves it that you go off crying all the bloody time and spend all day in your room! You wouldn't even talk to me! You wouldn't even look at me!" Ron collapsed on the floor in a heap, tears streaming down his face.

"Ron," Harry asked calmly as he put his hand on his shoulder. Ron shrugged off the hand and hid his face. Hermione was in hysterics, Luna and Ginny were hugging her and rocking her back and forth.

Harry knew he could put an end to this if they would just listen.

"Guys, could you give us a moment?" The four nodded and went to find the snack trolley.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry asked as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I need you to do me a favor." They both halted in their crying and looked up at their best friend worriedly.

"I am fine but I need you two, if you can't do this for yourselves then do this for me."

They both nodded reluctantly.

"I need you to look into each other's eyes for a little while."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just do it." Harry responded. Hermione made the first move and looked deep into Ron's eyes. Harry stared in between them for a few minutes before he started to interpret his findings.

"You two are being too hard on yourselves. This was not either of your faults but you have both handled it poorly." Hermione made to defend herself but Harry cut her off. "Keep the eye contact."

"I see the love in both of your eyes, you two just need to be alone." Harry stood and walked out the door, leaving his best friends to sort out all the pain and heartache that was also in their eyes.

"Anyone found the trolley yet?" Harry asked the audience outside the compartment door, laughing as they tried to hide the extendable ears. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to face an angry Slytherin.

"Draco."

"Zabini." He seemed a little unnerved at being greeted with his last name instead of his first. Harry watched the exchange of words as one would watch a tennis match, he was caught right in the line of fire it seemed.

"If you are quite done, I would like a word." Malfoy strode past Harry and the rest to lead Zabini into an empty compartment halfway down the train, the same one he was in earlier with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Whatever do you mean Blaise?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Draco. My parents contacted you about living with us, why didn't you accept? And what are you doing with those bloody Gryffindors?"

Draco stood proud and raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Do you think this is funny? At first I told myself you were getting close to Potter and those idiots to please the Dark Lord, but then I reminded myself that you defied him. What the hell are you playing at?"

"Why Blaise, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous."

As soon as the last word left his lips Draco felt a fist collide with his jaw. Draco steadied himself and waited for Zabini to speak. When he didn't say anything Draco turned to face his 'boyfriend' again.

"Have you taken the mark yet Blaise?" Draco didn't wait for his answer.

"You should take it soon; you'll need someone to protect you."

He snarled at his now ex-boyfriend, daring him to say anything. 'Just one word, I dare you.'

Blaise knew better than to tempt a Malfoy. He pushed past Draco roughly and slammed the compartment door. Draco took a quick seat, letting the dizziness take effect. Blaise got him better than he realized.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, he put his head in his hands. He assumed it was his new sister; she always had a way of finding him when he didn't want to talk.

"Go away Ginny, I'm fine." The door opened anyway but Draco did not look up.

"You don't look fine." 'Potter'.

"What do you want?" Malfoy spat. He may not hate Potter anymore but he certainly didn't want to be seen like this by the Golden boy.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked noticing the other boy had not yet taken his head out of his hands.

"Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you were eavesdropping I-"

"I wasn't, I just heard the door slam and saw Zabini storming off."

Draco raised his head and Harry gasped.

"He hit you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, I tripped and fell into his fist. Don't worry yourself Potter, I'm fine. I don't need your bloody pity." Draco said as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and the red and purple bruise on his cheek and jaw began to disappear.

"It's not pity. I just can't believe…but….you two were dating!" Draco nodded and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so?'

"How can you hit someone you were supposed to have feelings for?"

"That's what you don't understand Potter, he never had feelings for me. I was a toy." Harry's mouth dropped.

"Don't look at me like that, it was mutual I assure you. Feelings just get in the way."

"In the way of what, exactly?" Harry asked once he returned his jaw to its normal position

"Everything," Draco answered stiffly as he stood.

"Harry, you better come in here." Ginny popped her head in the door. They followed her back to the shared compartment. The door was open slightly and he could hear the conversation had not improved much, although they weren't shouting.

"You are going to have to decide, sooner or later, what world you want to live in. Whether you like it or not, you can't have both and you can't please everyone."

"What do you want me to do Ron? Just tell me."

"I can't. You have to figure this out for yourself. You are a witch Hermione; I don't think you fully realize what that means. With all your knowledge, you still don't get it."

There was a pause and the 'audience' heard Hermione sniff.

"Why try to please a world you will never fully be a part of? You can't have both." The audience backed up as Ron opened the door all the way.

"Harry, I'm going to find Dean and Seamus, see you guys later." Ron mumbled as he made his way down the hall. Everyone glanced at one another, not sure what to do next. Harry took a seat across from Hermione who was staring unblinkingly out the window.

Everyone else took a seat and waited. Ginny started to speak but Hermione cut her off by putting up her hand, never blinking or turning from the window. She seemed past all tears and lost deep in thought.

The rest of the train ride past quietly. Harry nodded off and woke when the train came to an abrupt halt. Putting on their robes quickly, the six remaining in the compartment gathered their luggage and pets to exit the train.

They made their way to the carriages slowly. Harry wondered how many people would be able to see the thestrals this year, and how many would be able to after the next.

Luna found a carriage with some younger Ravenclaws and Ginny got in one with Dean and Ron. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville occupied a carriage to themselves. Each lost in their own thought.

'I never thought this would happen.' Draco thought and snorted softly at his three carriage companions. 'Harry Potter, about to fall asleep again, Hermione Granger, not knowing everything and confused, and Neville Longbottom, well, nothing had exploded yet.

All of them sitting in peace and silence with the me, the Slytherin Prince. This must be a hallucination.'

Hermione was still lost in her own thoughts. 'I've never really thought about it that way. Putting Ron aside, this is the only world I have ever wanted to be a part of, why do I want to please my parents and prepare for a world I will never live in? He was right. How many times do I get to say that?' Hermione smiled faintly to herself, unaware of Harry's watchful eyes.

****

A/N. Ok, how was that? I am going to go ahead and say that this story will be taking a slightly darker road in a couple of chapters. I feel it is necessary to fight evil with evil, so, if anyone is squeamish about these things, I am sorry. Hope you have enjoyed it so far.

I have most of the next chapter done so maybe it will get posted soon. I'm working on my outline again, can't decide who to hook Ginny up with and she's too scary to be left on her own. I'm leaning to one of the Slytherins, any ideas?

Anyways, sorry this took so long. Thank you again to all my reviewers, I would respond to you all, but then you would've had to wait longer for this chapter!

You know the drill, just tell me if you're still reading this or not! J


	8. Apprentices

**Ok, here's the new chapter. It may be a bit long, but I had a lot to get through. Don't worry about Harry's boyfriend, this is definately a Harry/Draco fic. Please leave me a review so I know if anyone is still reading. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Michelle for helping me through all this, she is a wonderfull beta.**

Chapter 8

  
The Sorting was boring, as usual, and Draco found himself sitting at the end of the Slytherin table away from all of his 'friends'. The short angry looks and death glares he was receiving from his house were starting to get on his nerves. He briefly considered going to his head of house and asking to be moved to a different dorm room.

He thought better of it though. 'I've made my bed, now it's time to lay in it.'

Harry was watching Malfoy's face during the sorting, (with the blonde's new seat it was hard to avoid) and trying to read through his mask. He was worried about his new Slytherin friend.

'Did I just think that entire sentence? Since when was I worried about Malfoy and when did he become a friend?' Harry asked himself as he avoided making eye contact with said friend, but Malfoy had noticed the stare.

'Yes, you thought it, and yes you are worried about him.' Damn that voice, it could not be normal to answer yourself. But if Harry was honest with himself, which he was avoiding at all costs, he was very concerned about Malfoy.

Harry had noticed the glares and barely contained hatred radiating off some of the Slytherins, surprisingly very few, but he had no idea what he could do about the situation. There was no way he was going to ask Malfoy about it.

Harry had been so lost in thought that he almost missed the Headmaster's speech.

"Now that we are all ready for bed, I have a short announcement to make. It has been decided that this year Hogwarts will take on apprentices. For the few of you who have not read Hogwarts, a History, let me tell you that this has not happened in over sixty years.

"Now, some students have already been chosen, due to grades, achievements, desire to excel or one day teach in specific areas. However, at the end of this semester, the staff and I will choose a few more candidates for this program. Please let your head of house know before the end of the semester if you would like to be considered for this grand opportunity."

"For those who have already been chosen, please meet me in my office directly after the feast. Just so everyone knows, those who participate in this program will have extra classes every day of the week and will be moved to separate sleeping chambers for the duration of their education. That is all." Albus sat back in his chair and nodded at Harry after a questioning glance from the Gryffindor; making sure he knew who this semester's apprentices were.

Harry shook his head as he made his way out of the great hall. 'Leave it to Albus to kill more than two birds with one stone.'

On his way out of the great hall Albus joined Harry in the stroll to his office.

"I see your pet has tamed nicely." Harry glanced at his shoulder, making sure Serket was still invisible.

"How did-"

"Ah, the castle lets me in on secrets occasionally. Now, what was my new password?" Albus asked himself as the stepped up to the gargoyle.

"Ah, yes, Ton-Tongue Toffee." Neville snickered behind Harry as the stepped onto the staircase. Surprisingly, there were seven apprentices this year. The summer inhabitants of Grimmauld Place filed quietly into the Headmaster's office; once seated, after everyone declined the lemon drops but Ginny, Albus started speaking with that weird twinkle in his eye.

"I am sure you can all guess the true nature of these arrangements. I am also sure that no one has to be told the importance of secrecy regarding your studies?" Everyone nodded as the Headmaster fixed them with a searching look.

"It is my wish to make sure that only certain students are admitted into this program, therefore, I have arranged your first few weeks to be somewhat difficult. Hopefully, this will dissuade most of the student's eagerness to join. Although, I believe we may still have difficulties with the Ravenclaws, but we will make do." Albus gave a small smile in Luna's direction before continuing.

"Also, In order to insure that students do not become too curious, the staff and I have decided to open up the Prefect corridors to you seven; along with those who will be added next semester." Hermione's eyes got wide in recognition, even Luna seemed mildly interested.

"Sir, what about the meetings?" Harry asked. Neville and Luna had been told about the Order upon arrival at Grimmauld Place but had yet to be initiated.

"I will hold a small meeting here for you five as information is available. I have spoken to Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood and they will be initiated at the next meeting at headquarters." Neville's face showed nothing but pride, Luna stared thoughtfully at a portrait.

"Now, the portraits will admit only you, no others, please do not try to persuade them otherwise. You will still have access to the common rooms of your houses, but I believe it is in the best interest of everyone if this small group is kept together."

"What exactly is this corridor?" Harry asked and Hermione gave him exasperated look.

"No worries, I will just show you." Albus walked to a large portrait next to his fireplace.

"This is Archimedes; he is the guardian between my office and the corridor." A large man with an owl on his shoulder nodded in recognition.

"If you get lost, call for him and he will find you. I have marked the doors that you are allowed to enter, have a good night."

Everyone stared at the Headmaster for a moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the password is 'fuzzy navel'. It is a most interesting Muggle drink." Harry and Hermione snorted and tried to keep from laughing.

The corridor was wide and much larger than any of them had expected from such a small opening. Gasps could be heard as everyone climbed through the portrait hole. The walls were lit with small blue torches and seemed to be lined with a deep yellow fabric.

Harry followed behind Hermione and Draco as they went down two flights of stairs. He briefly wondered which floor this corridor was taking them to when Hermione broke the silence.

"We must be on the third floor by now." Draco nodded in agreement. Everyone seemed to be walking slowly, taking in the few unmarked doors they passed.

"How long has it been since this place was used?" Neville asked.

"It's been over two hundred years. A previous headmaster felt that it was unfair to offer such luxuries to students, no matter how much they excelled. Even the Head Boy and Girl have to stay in their house dorms."

The shock showed on everyone's face when Ron answered the question instead of Hermione.

"That's true." Luna stated softly as she made her way to a door lit by two torches. Harry noticed the mark on the door was made of precious metals; the Hogwarts symbol, lion in gold, eagle in bronze, badger in copper and the serpent in silver.

Harry opened the door to a dark room that slowly lit of its own accord and revealed a long open room with a tall ceiling reflecting the night sky. The room seemed to be divided into three sections.

The first being a dining room of sorts, six tall columns draped with white sheers divided this room from the rest. A long dark wooden table could be seen through the translucent walls, six chairs on each side. The dining area only took up half of the width, so there was ample room to walk through on either side to the sections behind.

Harry turned to face the door they had come through and noticed large individual pictures that covered the entire wall staring back at him. He was reminded of the headmaster's office; there was hardly any wall space in between the frames.

The inhabitants of the portraits watched the seven wandering around the room, not at all shocked to have guests as Harry would have thought.

There were four portraits on the bottom row, two on each side of the door, which immediately caught his eye. Each portrait was the same size as the door but housed one of the school's founders.

"This must be the entrance into the house common rooms." Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the low thoughtful voice of Malfoy so close to his ear.

Harry cleared his throat and blinked hard. "Yes, I suppose it is." Was about all he managed to get out.

The seven slowly made their way past the dining area to a large circular sunk-in area with wide reading chairs and ottomans placed in clock fashion within the space. Each chair was covered in different matching fabrics, all in deep colors, so that no one chair looked the same. Throws and pillows were draped across each chair and Harry wondered how anyone would get anything accomplished in such a place. It felt much too comfortable to do anything but sleep and be lazy.

The back wall was lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling surrounding a large fireplace; a painting of the forbidden forest rested in the open space above the mantle. A couch and two loveseats in deep maroon faced the fireplace along with a large coffee table in between. The entire room was finely decorated in deep colors of maroon, gold, navy blue, and forest green.

Ron was standing directly behind him taking in the room. "This is amazing." He said quietly as everyone made their way around.

"So this must be how we get to our rooms." Hermione said as she made her way to the wall to the right of the fireplace. Harry just noticed that the entire side walls were lined with doors from the main entrance all the way to the back wall with the fireplace.

Hermione opened the door closest to her, first door on the left nearest the bookshelf.

"This one must be mine, my trunk is here." She said as she walked in, Ginny and Luna following. 'Girls on the right, boys on the left.' Harry thought as he looked around the room. The entire floor was made of deep blue marble.

Looking back at the circular space, he noticed Malfoy walking along the side, reading small words written in gold along the steps. Harry listened hard and heard the other boy translating the Latin words, "North, west..." as he continued around the space glancing at the floor and taking in the room.

'His hair is so beautiful. Uh, his? Snap out of it Harry.' He reprimanded himself mentally and walked over to where Ron was opening a door, opposite Hermione's, on the west wing.

"Hey Harry, there's my trunk. This must be my room." Ron said as Harry followed him into the room. A large four poster bed sat against the wall opposite the door and a tall window with a low seat was on the north wall, to the right. The entire room was decorated in rich gold colors.

On his left Harry noticed two doors in the room, one at each end of the wall. Ron had opened the door closest to the bed and started to unload his trunk. Assuming that door was the closet, Harry opened the door closest to himself.

"Wow."

This bathroom was even more extravagant than the prefect's bath he visited in his fourth year. Golden colored marble floors expanded to a large sunk-in tub with red and gold sheer drapes hanging from columns on each side.

To the right were two doors leading to toilets; the left wall was covered in mirrored glass. Two sinks were positioned on the walls opposite each other with the tub in between. Beside each sink was a shower.

"Wow." Neville said from the door across from Harry.

"Is that your room then?" Neville asked, nodding in the direction of Ron's room.

"No, it's Ron's. I guess you two are sharing this bathroom."

"Yeah, have you found your room yet?"

"No. I better go do that." Harry said as he made his way through Neville's deep red bedroom and back out to the common room. He saw Hermione and Ginny following Luna into one of the other rooms on the opposite side of the room, the east wing, and all three were in a sort of daze.

Harry opened the door to the room on the other side of Neville's and walked through to it's bathroom, colors done in deep green and blue, to the adjoining bedroom. Both of the bedrooms were void of any luggage so he made his way back into the common room and down to the end of the wall, next to Salazar's portrait.

Harry glanced sideways at the sleeping portrait and opened the door. This room was a mirrored image of Ron's room only done in deep silver. His trunk was at the foot of the bed and Hedwig's cage was sitting on the desk.

He opened the door to the bathroom, wondering if he would have this bathroom to himself. 'Ron and Neville are at the end, so that leaves.....'

"Oh." Was all he could say. This bathroom was the same as the others structurally, only it had black marble floors and silver fabric. But it wasn't the bathroom he was ogling. It seemed he had spent some time looking through the other guy's rooms.

Through the steam a naked body appeared. Drenched blonde hair sent ripples of water down onto tight muscles covered by gleaming pale flesh.

"At least it's not Longbottom." Malfoy said as he loosely wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned slowly and faced the Golden Boy with a heavy smirk on his face.

"You should be careful Potter; your mouth will stick like that." The blonde said as he grabbed a towel from the shelf and shut the door to his room.

It took Harry a moment to realize he was still staring at the door with his mouth hanging open.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry had ignored the pleas coming from Ron, Hermione and even Ginny, wanting him to come out and explore the rooms with them before bed. Truth be told, he was trying to drown himself in his silk pillows. If only he could sleep away the naked images of Malfoy, along with his body's physical reactions to said images, he would be happy.

The next morning served to kick him in the ass where that was concerned. Harry made his way into the bathroom, after assuring there were no naked, wet, sexy blondes to taunt him even further, to take care of his 'problem'.

'Ok, Harry, you are NOT gay. You have a simple appreciation of the human body. A naked, _male_ body, but nevertheless, you are as straight as an arrow.' That's what Harry told himself as he relieved his burden, but when the straight comment came up and he thought about the female anatomy, he didn't seem to have so much of 'burden' anymore.

'Ok, here's what we are going to do. Find a nice girlfriend, indulge a little, and you'll be as good as new.'

'Really?' A sarcastic inner voice questioned.

'But first, you are going to quit answering yourself.'

Later that morning, Harry made his way into the great hall with Hermione and Ginny. They took the time to wander down the Prefect's Corridor and were delighted to find a door marked Great Hall Chamber, the same chamber from the Tri-wizard participant's announcement.

"Oh, good, now I don't have to worry about a twenty minute walk to get to breakfast. Think of how late we could sleep in." Ginny added with a stretch and yawn. Harry couldn't have agreed more and was glad breakfast was the only meal they had to eat with the rest of the school now. The morning post being the only real reason.

It soon became obvious though, that the purpose of the short cuts were only to lengthen their 'Apprentice classes.' Harry noticed that some of the other students, whom had seemed eager about the opportunity, were not so keen about the idea after witnessing the late hours and extra time the current seven spent in the library.

The first few weeks of this had been for show, as Dumbledore had put it. Just to scare off the students really. By the third week, most of the classes were being held in empty classrooms directly off the Prefect Corridor, while study and research usually happened in the Prefect Common room. They did have their own library now.

By the third week of school Harry had managed to find enough courage to ask out a girl. He had wanted to keep it low-key for a while but it seemed Professor McGonagall was willing to save him the trouble.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, how good of you to join us this Saturday morning. I hope this class has not disturbed your private time in any way?" She added with a frosty glare as Ginny flushed.

"Please take your seats."

'She's been spending too much time with Snape.' Harry thought glumly as he made his way to the empty chair by Ron.

"So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"Don't be daft. What did she say?" It took Harry a minute to catch on to the whispered conversation.

"Oh, uh, she said yes."

"Yes!"

"You know, one would think you would be threatening me with the big brother stuff instead of congratulating me."

"Nah, I trust you mate. You won't do anything to Ginny." Harry mumbled a reply as Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp glare. Harry stared thoughtfully at the girl in question. She was a very pretty girl, curves in all the right places, he supposed. She should be very attractive to him, right? Instead, thirty minutes later, Harry found himself very aroused watching someone else across the room.

Draco felt eyes on him but continued to concentrate on his reading. After a while, when the presence had not went away, he glanced up to find deep green eyes staring at him with an odd sort of expression.

Harry stared into the depths of Malfoy's eyes for a moment and broke the contact before he entered the other's mind. He really didn't want to know what he would find there.

The next few weeks rushed by in a blur. The seven Apprentices were kept maddeningly busy, but Harry even more so. When he wasn't going to regular classes, he was planning his Friday lesson, which had to be turned in by Wednesday.

Monday's were reserved for Occlumency, which now included the entire class and was taught by Snape again. Tuesday and Friday nights were for the Dark Arts class.

Wednesday night was private study, in which Harry went to the Headmaster's office, Hermione and Draco to Snape for Potions, Luna to Madam Pomfrey for Healing, Ron met up with the Unspeakables in Hogsmeade for his appointments and Neville went to Madame Sprout for Herbology.

Saturday mornings were for Animagus training, leaving only Thursday for Quidditch. They were given Saturday night to study and all day Sunday off.

Strangely enough, it was this schedule Harry was thinking of one Thursday night after Quidditch. Practice had ended a while ago but Harry found himself out on the pitch with a crying girlfriend in his arms.

"You never talk to me anymore. Did I do something wrong, am I not attractive to you? You never seem to want to be near me Harry."

It was this accusation that made Harry's brain rummage to come up with an excuse, any excuse. He finally decided he couldn't take it any longer after Ginny looked up at him with red puffy eyes and a pleading look. He would have to tell her the truth.

"Ginny, I have something I need to tell you."

Ginny made a show of wiping her face on her sleeve before replying.

"What is it?" Harry shifted both of them so they could sit on the grass. Neither should be standing for this conversation.

"I don't think we should see each other any more Ginny, not like this I mean."

Ginny gave him a questioning look as he continued.

"I, uh, after you hear this, you will have every reason to hate me. I just want to say I'm sorry now. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Just spit it out already!" Ginny said, trying to take on an irritated tone. Harry was completely confused by her sudden change in emotion, so much so that he mumbled through his next sentence with out much thought.

"I think I might be gay."

"Sweet Merlin! It took you long enough; you almost lost me twenty galleons!"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, come on Harry, you didn't think no one would notice, did you?" Harry just stared at her in bewilderment. 'Somehow this is not how I pictured this talk going.' was all he could think.

"Any man that can keep his hands off me when I'm throwing myself at him has got to be gay. I mean, look at me!" Ginny added with a devilish smirk. She had a point.

"How long have you known?" He asked, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Well, since you asked me out really. I knew you were having problems playing the 'straight game', so I thought I would help."

"Then what was this all this about?"

"It was quite obvious that you probably would have married me some day if it meant you didn't have to fess up, so I did the only thing I knew would work. I pulled a Cho."

"You did this so I would confess?"

"Well, I know how you get when people get too emotional around you. So, I put on a show, and here we are."

"You should have been in Slytherin."

"Why thank you Harry." Ginny grinned at him as they sat in silence for a moment.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the red-haired girl as he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Me? I'm Ginny Weasley, a quiet, innocent girl with too many brothers to annoy than humanly possible."

"No, you're someone else, not the Ginny I used to know."

"You're right. I am just plain Ginny. I like to play mind tricks on people, ones where I always win. I live to manipulate and annoy my brothers and I like my men tall, dark and gay." They spent the next few minutes laughing until their sides hurt. Making their way back to the Prefect Corridor, Harry asked her another question.

"Can this new Ginny keep secrets?"

"I won't tell anyone Harry, I promise. Although, if you ever want to get some, you're going to have to be a brave little Gryffindork and step out of that closet!" Ginny said as she ran for her life towards the school, Harry hot on her heels.

A week had passed since Harry had 'come out' to Ginny and to anyone else it seemed as though everything was going great in their relationship. If anyone were to look close enough at the whispers and looks they might notice that they were more playful and mocking than loving and endearing.

After lunch Harry sat in Advanced Charms trying once again to confirm his sexual orientation. Upon such thought, he soon found himself staring at the ass of Justin Finch-Fletchley for a good five minutes while doing practical lesson, and becoming slightly aroused. Harry thought he might actually get away with it too, until he looked up and saw Justin give him a knowing smile and short wink.

Caught completely off guard, Harry blinked hard for a moment and bolted as the bell sounded for the end of class.

"Ginny, pssssst, Ginny!" After catching the girl's attention at dinner, Harry made a motion for her to hurry and meet him at their portrait. The portrait in question was on the second floor between the bathrooms; they had elected it a safe meeting place just recently.

Harry was in such a hurry to get Ginny into the portrait that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione following them when he grabbed her hips and pushed her through the opening.

"Harry! What's got you so frisky?" Ginny asked seductively, which Harry was oblivious to.

"Justin....I was in charms and, uh...he kind of caught me staring at him. And instead of running away screaming, he, he.....he winked at me and smiled!"

Ginny grinned and hopped around for a moment.

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Huh?"

"Ask him to the Halloween dance!"

"What Halloween dance?"

"Harry," She put on her best Hermione voice for her scolding tone. "If you would pay more attention to in the great hall instead of ogling men across the room you would know these things already."

Harry flushed and mumbled, "Noticed that huh?" Ginny just smirked in response, choosing not to embarrass him further.

"What kind of dance is this?"

"Well, Dumbledore said costumes weren't necessary and neither were school robes. So, I guess it's just a casual thing."

"Oh. So, are you going to help me?"

"Hah! No, no, no, Mr. Potter. You are going to have to grow some balls, find some Gryffindork courage and do this on your own." Harry mock scowled at her insinuations.

"This also means you have to release me as your personal sex slave-slash-cover story so I can have some fun."

"Yeah, I know."

"Or, if you don't want the entire school to know, you could always ask him on a private date." Harry's face brightened at this.

"But, you still have to release me as your prisoner."

"Oh, alright, come on then, we've got Quidditch practice."

"You do know that Hermione and Ron are out their waiting for us, don't you?"

"What?"

"They followed us, but you were too preoccupied to notice."

"Oh, well we will have to put on a good show then." Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he grabbed Ginny's hips again. They emerged from the portrait, Ginny giggling as Harry growled and attempted to bite her neck repeatedly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a smirk as they made their way to the pitch, Hermione just to study and watch.

"Justin, do you have a minute?" Harry asked the next morning as he strained to catch up to him.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you up!" Justin hollered over his shoulder to a group of sixth years.

"Hey Harry, er, Professor Potter, good lesson today. It's a good thing Krum is away when you teach, you put him to shame." Justin flushed slightly as he delivered his compliment, but not as much as Harry did.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. Listen, would you, uh, that is..........." Harry stammered and looked down at his feet for a moment.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" Harry asked, the flush still showing on his cheeks.

"Oh, um, I haven't really thought about it. It's Saturday night, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said, trying to get through his next question.

"It's just, if you're not going, um, I was thinking we could do something."

"What did you have in mind?" Justin asked innocently as Harry looked into his brown eyes. What Harry saw there was not quite innocent though, oh no, nothing short of desire unless he was much mistaken.

"I was thinking a walk and maybe a picnic or something." Harry casually.

"That sounds nice. What time?"

"The Dance starts at eight so, we can meet at the front doors then, give us some privacy."

"Ok, see you then." Justin smiled and walked away. 'Yep, I could be gay.' Harry thought as he went to find Ginny and make her help with the arrangements.

It was at eight thirty on Saturday night that Harry sat on the grass by the lake heavily flirting with a rather cute Hufflepuff. The conversation went well, both laughing at trivial things. It was almost enough to make Harry forget the demands that were laid upon his shoulders.

The flirting continued heavily as the two finished their small dinner. Harry reached out a hand to help Justin up when they decided to take a walk. Justin stumbled a bit and briefly fell into Harry's arms. Harry leaned down the few inches that separated them in height and captured Justin's lips in his own. Justin returned the kiss with full force.

Meanwhile, at the dance, Draco was fighting his way out of a broom closet when Ginny found him.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh, run!" Draco said as he pushed his sister down the hall, looking completely disheveled.

"Draco? Where are you?" Pansy Parkinson's high pitched voice assaulted both their ears as they rounded the corner and stumbled through the portrait to the Corridor.

"Are you hiding from your girlfriend, Draco?"

Draco snorted in response as he slid down the wall to land in a heap in the floor.

"You mean my Fiancé?"

"Your WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"You heard, I am engaged to Parkinson and she doesn't seem to want to 'save herself for marriage.'"

"Eeeewww! How can you be engaged to someone like her? You're too young!"

"Not engaged exactly, betrothed." Ginny gasped in horror as those words sunk in.

"How long?"

"Since I was twelve, it's a long story."

"I have all night."

"Where's Potter? Don't tell me the perfect couple is fighting?" Draco asked with a sneer, one Ginny refused to acknowledge.

"Let's just say we have decided to see other people." Ginny said with a heavy smirk. Draco eyed her with suspicion but didn't press the matter. If there's one thing he had learned from Parkinson, it was that you never really want to know what goes on in a girls mind.

"All right, but you have to promise not to freak out; and you can't say anything to any one, ever. It's bad enough Mum and Dad found out about the bethrothal when we signed the adoption papers."

"Ok, Draco, I promise." Draco sighed and poured out his soul to his sister, hoping the release would help him sort through it all.

Meanwhile, one Harry Potter could be found with his back up against a tree, slacks and boxers pooling around his ankles and his hands clutching a head of light brown hair to his groin.

"Wait....I think I'm-" But the rest of Harry's sentence was cut off by a deep moan as Justin sucked harder on the flesh in his mouth. Harry saw the bright white flashes on the back of his eyelids as he came hard into the other boy's mouth. Soft kisses made their way up Harry's torso as he came down from the shuddering bliss of his first blow job.

Harry smiled as he pulled down the other's boxers, running his hands down to feel the neglected arousal of his partner. 'Yes, I am definitely gay.' Harry said to himself as he teased the slick flesh at the top of Justin's erection.

Justine gasped as the Boy-who-lived took him whole into his warm wet mouth. It was only polite to return the favor, right?

Ginny sat in shock in the floor of the Prefect Corridor.

"Please don't say anything to anyone Ginny; especially not him."

"How have you been doing this? Being around him all the time, knowing....."

Draco shrugged as Ginny ran her hands through the blonde hair in her lap.

"You're not mad are you?" Draco asked, showing genuine concern for another person's feelings.

"Why would I be mad? I told you, we aren't together anymore, not that we ever actually were."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he sat up to look at the girl.

"It's not my place to say anything, but trust me; you don't have anything to feel bad about."

"Ok? So what do I do now?"

"Well, you could continue being a complete prick to him; see how far that gets you. Or, you could tell him the truth; that usually seems to help."

"Are you kidding? Not only can I do nothing about the situation because of Parkinson, but there is no way it would ever work, he's not like _me_."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"He was your _boyfriend_; I think that makes things pretty obvious, don't you?"

"Not everything is how it seems, Draco. You should tell him and let him make up his own mind before you pin him as something he's not." Ginny gave him a stern look as she made her way to the Prefect common room.

At her bedroom door she turned back to watch her brother throw himself in one of the maroon chairs.

"I'll be here if you want to talk some more."

"Thanks Gin, I just need some time to think." Draco said as he placed an overstuffed pillow over his head in a lame attempt to suffocate himself. Ginny smiled at him, 'If he only knew.' She thought as she shut her bedroom door. 'Things are certainly going to get interesting around here.'

Harry made his way into the second floor corridor after walking with Justin to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. The permanent smile that graced his features slipped as he rounded a corner and heard the unmistakable sounds of people trying to hide while making out.

Harry bit back a chuckle and walked quickly to pass the alcove where the people were undoubtedly hiding, when he heard a familiar voice whisper.

"We should not be doing this here...." Tonks' voice was muffled as the shuffling continued. A grunted reply was all that Harry heard in response and then everything got quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Harry peeked into the alcove to find it empty. 'Strange, I know they were right there.' He thought as he made his way to the Prefect's entrance between the bathrooms.

Harry and Justin had a few more late night encounters as the weeks went on, but with Harry's hectic schedule they both decided it would not be a good idea to try to make a relationship out of it. Both enjoyed the company of each other, but also realized that a certain important spark was definitely missing.

It also worked out that neither was ready to come out to their friends, so Harry didn't have to worry too much about being 'outed' to the entire school. Even if Justin could claim to be screwing around with the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry knew he could trust him to keep his secret.

Draco and Hermione spent the weeks up until Christmas break engrossed in their own worlds of study. Neither wanted anything to do with socializing at the moment, so throwing themselves into their work seemed like a good distraction.

Ron and Hermione were slowly getting back to the way things were before the summer. A heart to heart conversation in November confirmed that neither of them was holding grudges and that both just wanted to be friends again.

Harry was very happy to have his best friends back on speaking terms, but was not yet ready to reveal any of his secrets. He still confided in Ginny every chance he got about the small things; who was checking him out, his grades, the spontaneous encounters with Justin. You know; trivial stuff.

Individual study with Albus was becoming strained, and Harry wondered how long he would have before the need to find his soul mate was extreme. They mostly concentrated on wandless magic, legilimency, and empathy theory. There was only so much one could do with these skills un-bonded, as Albus had put it, and Harry could tell they were getting to the bottom of the barrel.

But one night in Albus' office, the weight of the world came crashing back on his shoulders and he wondered how much better he would feel if he were to lean on his friends a little more.

"We have received intelligence that Voldemort is planning an attack on Surrey during the Christmas break."

Harry sat in the headmaster's office as the dull shocks of those words were delivered to him.

"He thinks I will be there." It was more a statement than a question.

"So it would seem, Mr. Potter." Snape's hard voice sounded from the shadows of the office as he stepped into the light.

"Professor Snape has proven his loyalties to the Dark Lord in order to gather this information." Harry grimaced at the thought of what Snape had to endure to get such a privilege.

"Do we have an exact date?" Harry asked as he forced his thoughts away from images of Voldemort's idea of loyalty confirmation.

"No, but I believe it will be on or near Christmas day." Snape said as he sat in the chair next to Harry.

"I will contact your family members and ask them to go into hiding." Dumbledore said and Harry snorted.

"No offence Albus, but the Dursley's would sooner face Voldemort than hide in our world."

"I do have a contact in the Muggle government that would be willing to place them in their care. Do you think they would agree to that?"

"No, but it would be worth a try. If my aunt and uncle won't agree, can we do something about Dudley? Kidnap him for his own safety or something?"

Snape gave him a sharp frown as Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I would not think you would care too much about what could happen to people whom have treated you so poorly, Mr. Potter." Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

"I may not like the Dursley's, but I won't let them condemn a sixteen year old to death because they're too stupid to realize the danger they are in." Harry said with a raised voice.

"All right Harry, I will see what I can do. We will have to stage a death of some sort to ensure Voldemort won't try this again."

"Sir, is the house not still protected?" Harry asked as the thought crossed his mind.

"No Harry, it is only fully protected when you are there."

"Maybe I should go home for the break then."

"No Mr. Potter. Thanks to the ceremony in which the Dark Lord was resurrected, he has found a way to override the protection on Privet Drive." Snape stated.

"Oh, so that's why I was taken to Grimmauld Place this summer." Dumbledore nodded his affirmation.

"The Order feels that it would be safer for the seven of you to stay at Grimmauld Place over the Christmas break. I have made arrangements for the other's families to come back to Hogwarts for Christmas Day." Harry nodded, concerned about his friends reaction to giving up their holiday.

"I have arranged a portkey to take the seven of you directly to the Black House. Make sure everyone is here by nine o'clock tomorrow morning. There will be a meeting tomorrow night for the initiations. Perhaps you should speak to Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood about the marks before hand."

Harry took that as his queue to leave and made his way through Archimedes' portrait into the corridor. He had been feeling bad about keeping so many things from his two best friends; on the whole, he had actually been spending as little time with them as possible in order to ignore the nagging feeling. But now, he was faced with rooming with one again, not to mention a certain blonde, and without class or study to preoccupy him, he was sure he would explode from guilt before the two weeks were up.

That night after everyone had went to bed he made a promise to himself to have a talk with Remus and then with Ron and Hermione. It was time he relied on his friends for support in every way possible. Voldemort was getting impatient.


	9. Please don't give up on me!

To all my amazing reviewers, I would like to say thank you for putting up with my crap! I am very sorry for the horrible delay in updates and this note is to let everyone know that I have not, and will never give up on this story.

This story means so much to my daily life that on most days lately it really is the only thing keeping me together. And my reviewers, of course. I also apologize that this is not the next chapter that everyone wants to see, I am diligently working on it though, (I do post 25 pages you know!) Hopefully it will be out within the week, depending on my beta.

I know most people hate reading these damn things, myself included, and I also know that there are many amazing stories out there that you could be reading instead of some crazy author's note, but I feel I should let everyone in on what is happening to cause my delays.

For the last two years my husband and I have been going through reconstructive therapy in order to have children, really just me on the knife end, but he's been there to support me. About seven weeks ago we found out that we had finally made it past the four week mark that has ended all our other pregnancies, needless to say we were ecstatic!

Due to the complications we have had in the past, I went in twice a week to have a sonogram in order to make sure everything was going according to plan. On the eighth week of my pregnancy, the doctor and sono-tech, three nurses whom I have bonded with throughout this ordeal, my husband and myself were gathered around the little sono-screen gazing in awe at the growing baby, who now had eyes and little hands.

The sono-teck, Fram, adjusted the screen to take a look at my ovary for a minute, when we came back to the baby, ready to take our bi-weekly picture, we all saw his final heartbeat. I think everyone in the room sat in stunned silence for a good thirty minutes, the medical staff trying to think if they have ever seen such a thing.

My husband and I were in shock and stayed that way throughout the D&C and the few days in the hospital.

Our miracle child said goodbye to a cheering audience on august thirtieth.

I'm not sure why I thought telling anyone this is a good idea, it will probably be removed by f f . net before many of you have a chance to view it, but please know that this is really the first time I have been able to talk about it and I feel a lot better letting those who have meant so much to me in on what is happening in my life.

I realize that not many of you will appreciate this note in the least, but I would like to request that anyone with negative comments please keep them to your self for now and I will make it up to you with the next chapter.

FYI, the next chapter is actually the very first thing I wrote of this story, basically the entire story's inspiration, so please stay with me. Thank you all for giving my story a chance!

Sincerely,

Amanda Taylor


End file.
